The Pits
by Bamon
Summary: Godric/OC/Eric. You never know what you are capable of until you have nothing left to loose and the world against you. This is what an Arizona girl soon finds out after she becomes a species long thought extinct and thrown into the Pits. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**The Pits.**

Chapter One: One Way Ticket.

There is only one species of were that is rarer then a weretiger, and that is a wereleopard. They are thought to be extinct for one hundred years due to the excessive hunting of them on reserves owned and managed by sadistic vampires. They were hunted for sport and fun. Why? Well, the thing was the wereleopard was the strongest of the weres, they were independant with no need for a pride like their animal counterparts, and even the werewolves feared them. The werewolves and wereleopards never got along. It was a deep seated rivarly, which considering cats and dogs have always been at each others throats, is not suprising. It tended to take a whole pack of wolves however to take down one leopard, so when the vampires constructed unescapable reserves where they forced captured wereleopards into, the werewolves were delighted to help. It was a bloody thousand years, until one hundred years ago it was thought the last wereleopard had been killed. The hides can still be found around the world, along with other souvenirs their murderers kept.

The vampires and wolves were slightly disappointed that there were no more wereleopards to slaughter, but the pride of bringing the once most powerful species to extinction overwhelmed that.

It was the last time vampires and wolves worked together in harmony. In the following years the only time weres would work with vampires was when blackmailed, extremely highly paid, or given vampire blood in exchange.

Its the year 2012, Eric Northman still owns Fangtasia, and last month took over the throne of Louisana, killing Bill Compton in the process - he never liked him anyway. ( Who did? ) Sookie Stackhouse along with her friends of Bon Temps have settled down into normal life there, for once with nothing evil or untoward happening. Sookie has ended up settling down with Alcide who is now Alpha of his pack with Sookie as his mate. Jason has settled down with Tara, and Sam is just happy to have a normal single life whilst Arlene is still with Terry and Jessica with Hoyt. Pam is still making her way through the female population.

One suprising thing however did happen in the last year. Whatever higher power there is in the Summerlands decided Godric - Eric's maker - has unfinished business and took him back to earth. He spends his time between checking on Fangtasia - which Pam runs - and Eric's headquarters in New Orleans where he spends the rest of his time bonding with his child.

* * *

><p>The full round moon flooded the night with light, highlighting bits and pieces of the thick dense forest below. The light breeze whistled through the trees and grass, the forest floor busy with a variety of wildlife that was native to Lakeview Park which was not far from Shreveport. There was the sound of crunching leaves beneath heavy paws as a solitary figure moved within the shadows.<p>

Her tail twitched as she lifted her head back, parting her massive feline jaws with her tongue out as she scented the air. As soon as the scent of a racoon hit her sensitive sense of smell. Her whiskers twitched as she licked her lips before changing course through the dense underbrush. She jogged lazily, almost bouncing on her paws as she moved silently. It had taken her a while to learn how to move without making a sound, now it was as natural as breathing. Well, it was in leopard form. Human form, not so much although she can't remember the last time she was in her human form.

It must have been when she was sixteen, because that was when for the first time in a moment of heated emotion that she turned into a leopard for the first time. Not only had it been her sixteenth birthday on the 10th September, but she had only just started puberty a week before so her hormones were everywhere. Her parents had quickly explained that both of them came from a long line of purebred wereleopards, but the last one of their family that could change form was a hundred years ago. They thought the gene lost. Until now. They explained the history of the wereleopard, especially the interaction of them between vampires and werewolves. She learned how it was thought they were extinct. She had been fine for a week or so, but then people started sniffing around - some of them literally. Her parents decided it was best they leave town, Arizona to be precise, and move around. Unfortunately the night they were meant to leave her parents were slaughtered by two vampires. She wanted to help but it was so quick and sudden she couldn't do a thing. She ran. They must not have noticed her.

Now she was in Louisana, and has been in her leopard form ever since. She was safer that way. She had heightened senses in this form, as well as claws and sharp teeth to protect herself. She didn't have that as a human. Besides, she had never been all that comfortable in her human form. In her own opinion she had never been a pretty, beautiful, or sexy person, and the bullies in her school life definately agreed. In leopard form she didn't have to worry about any of that.

She paused as she got close enough to see the racoon. She scented the air again and concluded it smelled normal. She shifted her weight, slightly adjusting her body to be in the optimum position. She was already downwind, so she knew the racoon had no idea she was here. The feline lowered her body so her belly was pressed against the ground, her bottom up in the air wiggling as she waited for just the right moment. The split second the racoon turned its head away to the opposite direction she was in was when she leapt. It took one leap to get from where she was to being on top of the racoon. Her front right paw had landed on its back, pressing the tiny squirming body against the ground. Well, the racoon was tiny compared to her at least. The leopard lowered its jaw, putting the racoon's head in its mouth before jerking the head causing the neck to snap which killed the racoon. She laid down on her belly beside the racoon as she began stripping the fur from the racoon's body. It didn't take long for the fur to be stripped - that would cause a few hairballs at some point - and then began devouring the racoon. She didn't need a big meal despite her own large body. In the forests she had wandered she had always been able to find prey, and when she didn't there was always enough in whatever bins the towns and villages for her to eat from. Thus far she had never been starving, despite moving around every day.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was near Shreveport. She just picked a random direction and off she went.

A fine mist began to descend as the night hour grew later. Once her meal was eaten, a few bones the only parts that were left, she took it upon herself to clean up her fur before she trotted off to find a den for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately there was something she didn't see...

A single camera with night vision recorded the night's events from where it was attatched to a tree. It was only when the forest was flooded with light that its owner came by to pick it up. Excitement flitted through the fourty year old man as he noticed the bones from a predator's prey right in the spot the camera had recorded. He just knew he would have some excellent footage to watch from last night. With a spring in his step he left for home to process the footage, rubbing the grey hairs of his beard.

An hour later animal control and the Shreveport Zoo - the closest zoo to this point - was called about a rogue leopard found in Lakeview Park.

Two hours later both teams were scouring the forest for the leopard, with trucks, tranquiliser darts, a cage, and other devices ready to capture the wild leopard.

After all, since when has a large predator like a leopard been native or ever seen in the state of Lousiana? Never. The only conclusion the officials could come to was that the leopard either escaped a private zoo owned by a rich benefactor, or a public zoo that was not Shreveport Zoo. Either way, it was too dangerous for the leopard to be left in the wilds of Shreveport. It had to be captured.

"There! Three o'clock!"

One man said, his trained piercing green eyes finding the leopard with expert ease. He lifted his tranquiliser gun, aiming with all the training animal control had given him and with one silent shot the dart flew. Within seconds it slid through the leopard's spotted skin, injecting the tranquiliser into its feline body. Triumph flooded the man's expression.

She was furious. She had been basking on a rock near the den she had slept in last night. She had been half dozing and now was mentally berating herself for being so stupid. She hadn't heard the humans coming until the man spoke. She had jumped onto all fours at the voice but it had been too late. The dart was in her body, in her rump, and she knew she didn't have long before she was unconcious. Without a second thought she leapt from the large boulder and darted through the trees. She knew she should have just moved on to somewhere else today as soon as she woke, but it had been so long since she just lazed in the sun and the feline in her so loved it. That was the last time she ever indulged. Growling in annoyance and fustration, she weaved in and out of the trees for about a minute before her paws began faulting. It was seconds later her body collapsed and she fell into unconciousness.

She didn't feel her legs being tied together, a muzzle put on, a blindfold put on, nor did she feel being carried to her new cage, or the cage being lifted into one of the trucks.

The next time she'd wake up would be in a small 'stable' of sorts in the quarantine section of Shreveport Zoo, and she would not be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pits.**

Chapter 2: Behind Bars.

The leopard mentally groaned as she began to come to her senses. Her limbs felt slightly tingly as she wiggled them to life. She slowly opened her eyes, stretching all her senses out to assess any danger. What she saw however stunned her completely. She was inside a building, walls perhaps once white but now an aging yellow, with solid steel thick bars making up one of the walls in her inside enclosure. There was no exit, let alone one to the outside world. The floor was concrete, and all she could see in her cage was a trough of water. She prowled closer to the bars, pressing her head against them as she tried to see more of where she was. Her room was in a larger building, the same walls and floor, and from what she could see there were other rooms like hers next to her own in a row. Opposite the rooms were loads of steel tables, steel cupboards, and quite a lot of medical utensils. One noticeable thing was the logo on the walls which had the lettering 'Shreveport Zoo'.

On the bright side, she was at a zoo and not with any vampires or anything like that. On the bad side, she was locked up with currently no way to escape and very peeved off. She heard a door open and then swing closed as the footsteps of two humans wander inside.

"Good news is that the leopard is clean as a whistle. Nothin' wrong with it. We just gotta put it in its new pen now."

A male voice said, sounding to her like an adolescent boy whose voice hadn't broke yet. However when he got into sight he looked like a man in his thirties with pitch black hair which had bright green tips - wierd - with a goatee, extremely skinny which looked unnatural, and had what she assumed was the usual beige uniform the zoo workers had to wear. After all there was a logo on the left breast of the shirt and on the right 'cheek' portion on the back of the trousers, with simple boots that looked similiar to the army's.

"Totally! I can't wait to see if Titan an' her breed. It would be so totally awesome to have some leopard kittens next year."

A feminine voice responded. When the female came into sight though the leopardess couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical bleached blonde bimbo with hazel eyes and a figure that had 'plastic surgey made possible' stamped all over it. She had breasts the size of basketballs, her ass the same size, and then was a size 'zero' as the american celebs were calling it body. She looked unhealthy and wrong. The sight of her made the feline want to throw up it looked so sickening, disgusting, and wrong. What was wrong with being healthy and with actual body fat? Size zero should be made illegal. It was people like her on the cover of magazines and in every other media that was wrong with this world. They are the reason there is premature death, self harm, and plummeting self esteem for the female gender. Sometimes the leopardess missed the old days when having actual weight on a girl was seen as a sign of wealth and prosperity, and it was actually encouraged as well as sought after by the male gender.

It was the females like this blonde that kept the leopardess in her animal form. She was happy with her human body for the most part, but because of the people in this world like the blonde - female and male alike - who had bullied her ever since she stepped out of the safety of her parents' home that she hid from the world.

The leopardess bared her teeth, snarling at the two zookeepers as they passed by her enclosure. It didn't seem that long, although perhaps it was, time wise before the two zookeepers had come back to stand infront of her enclosure.

"Hello sleeping beauty."

The male cooed. She snarled back at him, her ears flicking back though when she heard a 'swoosh' sound coming from behind her. She backed up, twitching a little, before she spun round to see a square opening in the wall that hadn't been there before. She could see some light filtering through and without a second thought - something she would be mentally berating herself for in the future - she ran through the opening. She ended up headbutting a wall beyond the opening, and within seconds realised she had been put in a cage. It was steel, with thin enough gaps that it would let in light but she could not put anything through them. She growled as the cage was lifted onto the flatbed of a truck. The engine started, and then the truck was in motion.

She had never thought she would ever get car sick but right then she was sure she was pretty close to it. She mewed in protest, laying on her belly as she pressed her front paws over her head. It wasn't a second too soon when the truck stopped and the cage was lifted off it. It was moved a fair bit before it was actually still. Once it was still she lifted her paws off her face to see a jungle looking enclosure although there was far less trees then any jungle. She could clearly see the fencing around this new enclosure and smelt the scent of a male leopard around the enclosure as well.

She hissed at the smell, twitching when she watched the front of her cage lift up and out of view. Apparently she was supposed to leave the cage to inside an enclosure that had an intact male in it. Breeding. She shuddered at the thought. She was a virgin. She did not intend to have an animal - and that wasn't describing a human or supernatural male either - mount her, especially to take her innocence. She soon felt steel rods being put through the gaps in the cage to prod her until she got so annoyed with them she walked out of the cage. The second she did a gate was shut closed so she was locked inside the enclosure with no esscape, and was seperate from the cage as well as the prods and humans.

When she got out of here she was going to make sure the humans knew never to touch her again. She was not happy. Not in any way.

The sound of a roar could be heard from the other side of the enclosure. She twitched in annoyance.

_Not happy._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pits.**

Chapter 3: Battle of the Sexes.

The leopardess snarled in response to the roar, already hearing the male's paws against the enclosure floor as he made his way towards her on the opposite side. She ran her claws through the soil beneath her, testing it beneath her paws as she flexed each and every muscle she owned. She found it amusing slightly how in this form she was toned, she had muscle, the right curves, and was perfectly proportioned for a leopard. There wasn't a flaw on her, and yet, it was entirely the opposite for her in her human form. She didn't know who made up the rules for being weres, but whoever started creating them must have had a hell of a time doing so to end up with such a ridiculous conflict between animal and human form.

Her keen eyesight spotted the male before he left the darkness of the forest that had been manmade in the enclosure. He was large, a fair bit larger then her but then aren't all males she thought grudgingly, but instead of having a golden colour coat with black spots like she did he had a smokey black coat with darker black spots. It must have been a mesmerising sight to everyone else - it was zoo opening hours and people were crowding around the enclosure fencing - but to her it was just an animal she would have to show his rightful place and that was far away from her.

As he prowled towards her she growled back, baring her sharp teeth as she made it absolutely clear coming any closer would mean his death. Of course he paid no attention. All males were cocky assholes who thought they could have whatever they wanted. Well, her father was an exception. He had been a sweetheart, and she had been his little princess. Fortunately in animal form she couldn't cry nor feel human emotion as strongly as she did in human form so thinking about him didn't make her as gut wrenchingly depressed as it would when she eventually returned to human form. As it was she did feel sad and as if there was a hole missing in her heart but she could function easily and surpress such emotion. After all animal instinct was far stronger. Something the male animal was about to learn.

The male sauntered past her side, pointing his muzzle to her sacred spot beneath her tail, and that was her last straw. She spun round before slapping her paw against his face, her sharp claws piercing his flesh enough to leave a scratch. She would not kill any animal unless she had to. She was simply giving him a second warning to leave her alone. If he didn't... Well, she'd have no choice but to fight him until he submitted, if he ever did. The male hissed at her, and upon seeing him shift his weight she knew what he was about to do. The pair both backed up before slamming hind paws against the ground, launching themselves at each other. A loud thunder sound of flesh rung throughout the zoo at the impact. Claws and teeth tore into flesh and fur, blood soon seeping out of their wounds. It was ferocious, bloody, and by the time the keepers came back with tranquilisers the male had fallen. He was laid on the ground, alive but barely.

She stood there, proud, spitting out the male's fur as her chest heaved. She hadn't actually fought before and yet here she was, a victor of her first fight. Sure, it was an animal but even animals were deadly, and she still felt proud of it. As she stood there panting a sickening smell made their way into her nostrils. Her feline head snapped round, her piercing yellow eyes flashing as she zeroed in on the one with the scent. It was a random woman of the crowd. There was nothing special about her. Just another human, but the scent... god she hated the scent. It burnt her nose, it smelt of death and rotten corpses. It was foul, and all the leopardess wanted to do at that point was bury her nose in anything else to get rid of the scent. The sickening scent wasn't her own but she visited whoever's it was a lot. It was male too.

The leopardess ran full pelt across the enclosure towards the female. She flung herself to a halt at the fencing, snarling at the female. Were instinct, which she hadn't felt before but knew what it was, told her whoever the sickening scent belonged to was a threat. The woman didn't stick around long after that but the leopardess saw something strange before she left. She had a bite mark on her neck, but she didn't know what animal it could belong to. She hadn't seen anything like it. A deep sense of foreboding ran through her body but she forced herself to shrug it off. After all she was in a zoo, what could get her here? Of course she didn't intend on staying here long. As soon as she figured a way out she'd leave.

She shrugged off the sense of foreboding and turned around, noticing the zookeepers had taken the male out of the enclosure for treatment. Smirking as much as a leopard could, she saunted over to a large rock, leaping swiftly onto it to sunbathe. Stretching out on her side she let out a large yawn before falling asleep - this time of her own violition.

A 'clang' sound woke her up out of her cat nap. Yawning a little as she stretched out, she then lifted her head and shook it before scanning her temporary territory. The scent of meat flooded her nostrils, and despite the darkness of the night - she must have slept a while - she could easily spot the meat that had just been left for her dinner. She stood up happily, before springing off the rock to prance over to the meat. It was rather nice not to have to worry about her own food for once although she did miss the hunt of getting her own food and the independance of it. Yep, she was not going to stay here. She had to get out.

The feminine feline settled down to lay on her stomach infront of the meat. Using her claws to keep the chunk of meat in place she began tearing into her meal with her sharp teeth. She ate it lazily, for once knowing she didn't have to worry about someone stealing her meal. When there was only bones left she began cleaning her muzzle and paws. The good thing with animal instincts was that she good hunt, kill, and eat her prey like any other animal and not feel sick. She knew it would not be the case if she was in her human form. As human, she could not eat anything that looked like it did when it was alive, and especially could not eat raw or bloody or pink coloured meat since it disgusted her so much she'd throw up. Her steaks, lamb, duck, and chicken had to be cooked thoroughly. She was definately a meat eater though. She could never be a vegetarian. Still, she knew she must be pretty odd for a were.

It was just as she was finishing cleaning herself that the rotting dead corpse scent from before flooded through her nostrils again. She immediately shot up to all four paws on alert. In that instant she knew a threat was coming. Danger was on their way, and she had a bad feeling it was coming for her. Her mind flickered back to the woman she had growled at today.

Why did it feel like she had done something stupid when she growled at the woman?

* * *

><p>reviews are like fluffy longhaired kittens nuzzling my cheek. don't forget to leave one! ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pits.**

Chapter 4: Chains Do Not Excite Me.

Her paws took her backwards as she watched the shadows. She could smell the rotting corpse scents coming closer. There was more then one. From what she could tell there was four of these_ things_ coming towards her. A growl ripped through her throat as she heard the locks on the reinforced gates of the enclosure being ripped from their places. She watched as the creatures began walking towards her and for some reason she could tell they were purposefully going slow trying to intimidate her. She, however, refused to be intimidated despite the fact she felt outnumbered. She would much rather stay with the humans then these creatures who smelt of death.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, showing her displeasure and alertness, as they finally stood before her. The shadows no longer completely hid them and now she could make out their features. The leader seemed to be of spanish descent from what she could tell, and wore clothes as if he was royalty. Despite his sensual and over the top rich appearance she could see the darkness in his eyes which contradicted any type of seductive act he could put on. The second seemed to be the standard tall, dark, and handsome if one should like his type. The look in his eyes made her think of someone creepily insane and manipulative. Perhaps someone that could rival the leader although he seemed to put on a loyal facade. The other two weren't anything special. Probably twins, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin on a lean wiry frame. They didn't stand out to her but she had no doubt other, less intelligent, females would see them as the typical American guy with flawless movie star good looks. Seen them once, in the leopardess' opinion, and you had seen them all.

The leader inhaled deeply before a devious smirk flooded onto his lips.

"Hello my dear. I am Felipe De Castro, King of Las Vegas, and it is your pleasure that you will become my new pet."

He purred. She simply snarled at him in disagreement, flexing every muscle in her body as her hair stood on end, to show she was not coming without a fight. She much preferred staying in the zoo then to Las Vegas where he would do god knows with her.

"Victor, if you could."

Felipe responded with a casual attitude. It was clear to her he was completely full of it and thought he was above everyone else. She could smell the human woman she had growled at in his veins. She got the deep feeling he had bitten her... What were these things? She didn't want to come to such a conclusion but she was beginning to think they were vampires and they were never good. Not according to the history her parents had told her. The three vampires were almost too quick for even her keen eyesight to see and before she knew it they were grabbing her limbs with bone-crushing force. She snarled, lunging at one of the blondes, plunging her teeth into the elbow and ripped the arm from elbow to hand - which had a grip on her front left leg - off his body. She found herself smirking mentally as the blonde screeched in pain as she spat the useless arm out of her mouth. The other blonde backhanded her as he moved his hand from her back left leg to her scruff. His nails pierced through the fur and skin causing the leopardess to wince. Victor smirked as he snapped a chain around her neck tightening it so much it caused her to make a sound between a gasp and a cough as her eyes widened. Was he trying to choke her?

She twisted sharply, putting power into her back legs and leaped at Victor, her jaws aiming for his chest so she could rip his heart out. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the blonde male who took the opportunity to wrap a chain around the bottom of her tail before yanking on it hard. Not hard to rip her tail off but it definately made her yowl in pain as well as bring her body back away from Victor before she could touch him. Her chest slammed against the ground due to the hard tug, and as she lay there gasping the armless blonde vampire snapped another chain around her neck. The armless blonde and Victor then began dragging her by the chains around her neck out of the enclosure as they followed Felipe. The other blonde held onto the chain around her tail as insurance incase she started to act up again.

The leopardess of course fought and struggled as much as she could through the zoo until they eventually reached a black non-descript van. Felipe through the back doors open before unlocking a steel crate's door which had a solid back, floor, and roof, but the other three walls were made of steel bars. Before she knew what was happening they had thrown her inside, tieing all three chains to the steel bars before slamming the van's back doors shut.

She continued to struggle and fight for hours until eventually she passed out. By the time she awoke she was already in Las Vegas. She could tell by the loud noises going on outside. She could hear casinos, prostitutes, adult clubs, gamblers, drunks, drug addicts, and even the tourists. Fortunately she couldn't see the blaring lights or smell the god awful smells. The van had one pro to it - it was tightly sealed up and the back had no windows. She was actually thankful for that.

The van eventually came to a halt, the back doors were thrown open, and then the crate was lifted out of the van. She snarled and fought inside the cage as she was carried through a dark and putrid smelling alley way into a shifty looking building. A sense of foreboding flooded into her system causing her to fight even more. She was taken through a highly guarded door inside the building. She watched as she was carried through a foul locker room before she was taken into a massive hall that looked to be the size of two football pitches. The scariest part was the circualar area in the middle which was lower then the rest of the room, with high walls that could not be jumped, with two beaten up werewolves inside fighting to the death with steel collars around their necks. For the first time since the vampires came the leopardess was completely still.

Felipe De Castro smirked as he opened his arms wide.

"Welcome my dear, to the Pits!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pits.**

Chapter Five: Pit Debut.

She was not happy. Not happy at all. Handcuffs were clenching around all four of her ankles, heavy chains attatching the handcuffs to the solid rings molded into the concrete floor. The chains were so tight and short that any slight movement made the handcuffs slice into her skin. Despite her healing, the pain still hurt and the blood still leaked. She couldn't move. What was worse of all was that they had muzzled her. Her, a leopard - well a wereleopard - and they had muzzled her like a damn dog. She was laid on her belly infront of a throne where the hideous - in her opinion - Felipe De Castro sat lounging as the fighting continued in the sunken arena known as 'The Pits'. She had no doubts she'd end up down there at some point.

There was a smaller less grand throne beside Felipe's where Victor sat in a casual manner. Yet she could see the dark aura and power hiding behind his faux relaxed look. Her ears flicked towards the pair as Victor spoke with Felipe.

"Are you sure Eric and Godric won't find out we found and took a wereleopard from their area?"

Victor asked, causing her to pay particular attention. Who was this Eric and Godric?

Felipe chuckled, a devious look in those dark eyes of his.

"Of course not. Thanks to my meal for those few days - what was her name? Haley? Helen? - anyway, she located and of course distracted the pair from my presence in their area. She told them she was there for a brief visitation to friends. Besides, when would Eric or Godric ever go to the zoo anyway? They'll never find out."

Felipe responded, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. The leopardess definately found this information interesting. It sounded like Eric and Godric were vampires - she knew very little of vampire politics and their world - so she supposed that despite the information being interesting it had no bearing on what she would have done had she known about them before Felipe caught her from the zoo. One vampire was just the same as any other from what she had heard from her parents. All of them were the devil and not to be trusted. They had made her species extinct - all but her.

A disgusted snarl rumbled in her throat, ears pinned to her skull at this injustice. She would escape. She would make sure of that. She just didn't know when the opportunity would show itself.

"You know what would really bring in the money? If we had a fight between the leopard and the tiger, Quinn. An almost extinct breed against the rare and experienced tiger."

Victor suggested causing Felipe to smirk in devious amusement.

"Now that would be a sight to see. Have it done. The last friday of this month. Until then have the leopard thrown into a few fights. Get them all wanting more."

Felipe chuckled, lounging on his throne as he thought of the prospect of such a fight. It had always been wondered who would have won between a leopard and tiger. Now they would find out, and millions would be spent to not only see the fight but bet on it too. Yes, this was a good day for the Las Vegas King.

Her gaze flickered over to the sunken arena just in time to see the black male werewolf viciously tear the throat out of a solid silver grey female werewolf, much to the ravenous applause of the surrounding punters. Most were vampires but some of them were weres hyped up on vampire blood. She had never seen such disgusting behaviour and found her gaze unable to leave the mangled body of the dead she-wolf. It didn't take long for her to realise that those who fought ended up fighting to the death. She watched as the corpse was taken out of the ring as if it was just a sack of potatoes, leaving the male wolf in the arena. A deafening roar was heard as six vampires dragged a huge werebear, seeming to be the grizzly variety, and then set it loose upon the wolf. The vampires quickly fled the arena, shutting it tight, and the fight begun seconds later. The bets were made.

It was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. Despite being more animal then human right now she could already feel her innocence being viciously taken away with no consent of her own. The leopardess forced her eyes closed, not wanting to see any more but unfortunately she couldn't close her hearing as well and so had to settle for hearing the sounds going on around her. She ended up wondering, if all be it briefly, if she would have been better off with whoever Eric and Godric were. The thought flickered away as quickly as it came, and instead she did her best to remember her parents and her life before. All she wanted in that moment was to be so immersed in her memories that the world around her would cease to exsist for her.

It worked for a while. However an hour before dawn would come a whip was brought down so hard on her back that her entire body jumped and shuddered as the pain rocketed through her. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at the one with the whip - Felipe.

"I do hope you enjoyed tonight's activities because you will be participating tomorrow. Your grand debut, so you better rest up and behave. You'll be staying here, under guard, so I wouldn't try anything if I were you, senorita. I'm sure you would end up missing your tongue and claws."

With that she watched the vampires leave the building to get to their own dens before daylight hit the ground. She turned her spotted head to see the weres hyped up on vampire blood littering around the building. She guessed they were her guards. Well, hers and the other fighters which must be in whatever cages were on the underground floor beneath them due to their talking.

She had never killed anyone before.

Her heart broke at the thought if no one rescued her in the next twelve or so hours she would end up being a murderer or dead.

Neither option sounded appealing.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pits.**

Chapter Six: Fight To The Death.

"Wakey, wakey."

A latino voice cooed, feeling like sandpaper to her ears. The leopardess reluctantly woke up, eyes blinking as she tried to shake off her exhaustion. She had barely been able to sleep for two hours which wasn't surprising considering the uncomfortable position she was chained to the floor with no slack and of course the stress of being kidnapped as well as seeing her future for today. She hissed in disgust at the sight of Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden; her kidnappers.

"Now, now, pet, is that any way to treat us?"

Felipe purred, a malicious sparkle in his dark eyes. She lunged at him in response as much as she could but even if she could get close enough the muzzle wouldn't let her teeth sink into anything. As Felipe smirked she felt a cold chill run down her spine as an eerie feeling settled within her.

"You're going to need that fighting spirit tonight pet. You're up against a were-bear. Huge beast, he is. Should be very entertaining to see you two fight, but since we want you to survive until your match fight against the were-tiger, we're going to need a little insurance."

He informed her, bringing out a vial out from beneath his cape with blood inside.

"I however don't want to waste my own blood, and they do say the more ancient the blood the greater the effect. This blood belongs to the oldest vampire still exsisting at this point. It took me a lot to get it, so don't waste it pet."

Felipe then gave a nod to Victor who tore off the muzzle within a second. The feline snarled at the pair, ears pinned to her skull as she eyed the vial. She may not remember the consequences of drinking such liquid but she did know that anything these two wanted was not in her best interests. In the end Victor had to hold her head as he straddled her back and tug on her ears hard enough to make her flinch which made her jaw open - giving Felipe the chance to pour the blood into her mouth.

The second the blood hit her tongue the effects started. The craving for more hit her like a freight train; her senses heightened so much that it probably surpassed that of each supernatural species; and the need to move, to fight, overwhelmed her feminine frame. The blood drugged her up so much so that she barely noticed six vampire lackies unchaining her from the floor - keeping her bound - and taking her from infront of the throne and into the Pit. It was only when a clang was heard - the shutting of all exits of the Pit - with the roar of the crowd, and the sight of the were-bear that she noticed where she was. If she had been in her right mind and not doped up like some V addict she would have realised and felt how bad this situation was.

* * *

><p><em>With Victor and Felipe...<em>

"Godric will feel that his blood is within someone else. He has only ever given his blood to Northman, after all."

Victor spoke, his attention on Felipe despite his gaze on the Pit below where the fight was taking place.

"Of course, but we aren't in their territory any longer. This is Las Vegas. They have no authority here, and there is no bond between the were-leopard and Godric; she hasn't given him her blood. Besides, I was careful when arranging to have his blood taken. I made sure he had no idea it was taken in the first place, let alone it was I who had it done. You don't need to worry Victor. Everything is going to plan. This cat is going to make us so much money we can just buy the other kingdoms."

Felipe responded, a smug look on his face as he watched the leopard advance on the bear.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Pit...<em>

With a fearsome roar the brown bear charged towards the leopard, his heavy bulk rippling under his thick fur. He was intimidating for sure but with the leopardess drugged up on V the sight was lost on her. With the agility only a feline could posess she ran at him, her tail flicking this way and that as her body instinctively kept her balance with each and every stride. At the very second she was one stride length from the bear's head she jumped into the air, her claws unsheathed from her paws as she landed with a thud onto the bear's back. Her claws dug deep into the bear's tough hide, hanging onto him like a cowboy on a rodeo horse, as she drew blood. She waited until the bear slowed panting before she spun round so her head was no longer facing his hindquarters but now facing his head. Her claws buried back into the flesh, a hiss leaving her mouth as she lunged to the side. Her cheek brushed against the side of his neck, her paws adjusting on the bear's back to swing effortlessly so her head was directly beneath the bear's throat and the underside of his jaw. She struck as quick as a snake, sinking her sharp fangs into the bear's vunerable throat like a wild lion on the savaanah cutting off a zebra's air supply.

The bear reared up, tossing his head this way and that in a brave feat but within minutes his hefty bulk fell to the ground with a thud. He landed on his right side, the leopard stood by his carcass thanks to her quick reflexes. Her tongue poked out between her lips before licking them, noticing the blood wasn't as good as she had been given only moments before.

Her subconcious was little more then a faint buzzing in the back of her mind but even there it knew what she had done would be with her for the rest of her life. She just wouldn't know it until the vampire blood worked its way out of her system. The crowd roared both in cheering and booing depending on who the punters had betted on, whilst the vampire lackies had come in to drag off the were-bear's carcass and put the feline in chains again before she could react.

She hissed and struck out with her legs despite the chains in protest like a wild animal posessed. She wanted more; she wanted the blood and she wanted to fight. In the end she had to be given a sedative to knock her out to stop her struggling. The darkness embraced her like a lost friend promising sanity when she eventually woke up the next night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this is late but got distracted with spending money. =/ lol. Anyway, I hope its worth the wait. 3


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pits.**

Chapter Seven: Tooth & Claw.

When the feline stirred again the sun was just giving way to the moon. The blood still hummed in her veins but not as overwhelming as the night before. She could think clearly, and if she had been human bile would have risen up in her throat. She had killed someone. _Something._ Upon sight the animal within her thought the bear had just seemed like a bear but something in her mind and instinct was telling her it wasn't just a bear. Something was itching at her conciousness, and for the first time in a while a small piece of her humanity was rubbing against the surface of her mind. The latino looking male had said something last night...

_'Werebear.'_

The words whispered across her conciousness. She hadn't understood it then but the first four letters of the word rung some chord within her buried mind. It was familiar. She knew she was supposed to know what it meant. Before she could think over it more people began filing in. At first it was those two legged with a heartbeat. Then those who did not have one came in - the most noticeable was her two kidnappers. She had been returned to her spot infront of Felipe's throne when put unconcious, and thus was chained in the same spot as before.

That night she was forced into the Pit as before. This time however she was not given any more vampire blood. In a way that was worse then yesterday - she now had to fight to the death without being in the wrong state of mind. She would have to hurt another, for no reason other then sport ( as well as to survive ), conciously and of her own decision. She would have to kill in cold blood and know she did it - not the drug known as V.

She would be responsible.

This time a Werewolf stood in the Pit. It was a jet black one with brown eyes that looked red in this light. It was an intimidating sight, and the words 'Hellhound' whispered across her mind.

The wolf snarled at her, its fur rising on its back as it waited for her move. She stood there frozen. She didn't want to kill anything that was not necessary. She may have been hungry but something told her to kill this wolf infront of her was _wrong_. It wasn't like the deer she had killed in the forest. It was _different._ The wolf seeing her hesitation ran at her without remorse. His body was littered with old scars proving he had been in the Pits for so long that he knew a green fighter when he saw one. He also knew if she didn't fight, were-leopard or not, she wouldn't survive long.

She didn't even realise she had run away from the wolf until she realised she was running around the circular Pit. Suddenly she skidded to a halt and spun around to face the wolf. The leopardess hissed at him, hoping it would force the wolf to back off but it did none of the sort. Instead the wolf charged into her, slamming his head against her chest which caused her to fly backwards until she hit the wall of the Pit with a hard thud. Her body dropped to the ground, and for a long moment she didn't move except breathing. Once the wolf had prowled close enough to lunge for her throat, she forced herself to her four paws. She stood there, gaze locked on the wolf, as her body ached. Bruises would soon litter her body although would not be able to be seen under her black spotted sandy fur.

It was then that she knew seriously that there was no way to escape this - she either killed her opponent or she would die. Even if she could get out of the Pit, she still had all the onlookers to get through which was impossible. Especially with her two kidnappers up there. She looked at the wolf, a look of hopelessness in them which the Werewolf recognised. The wolf nodded in acknowledgement, accepting his fate whatever it may be, and with that the pair fought.

They lunged at each other, the wolf however won in the feat of strength sending the feline flipping over backwards causing her to land with a thud on the floor laying on her back. In the second the wolf took to lunge towards her exposed throat the leopardess knew one thing - if she had to kill someone it would be with one quick strike so he or she would die without much if any pain. It would be done as humanely as possible, and she wouldn't draw it out hurting someone with sharp teeth and claws. She would wait until the opportune moment to use teeth or claws to go for the single blow that would kill her unfortunate opponent. In her mind it was the best she could do since it was clear no one was going to be escaping from the Pit. So, as the wolf's head lunged towards her throat a single claw of hers reached up. A look of remorse was in her eyes as his teeth brushed her fur. It was too little to late as her claws on her left paw had slit his throat - severing his windpipe. He was dead in a second.

She watched as his eyes closed, his body landing on hers with a thud, and exhaled before pushing the wolf off herself. The leopardess barely heard the crowd roaring in excitement as she slowly stood up. She looked upon the wolf, a heart-wrenching meow leaving her mouth as she looked at the wolf who had lost his life for no fault but those outside of the Pit.

The second she saw the vampire lackies heading for the body of the wolf infront of her, she snapped. She moved so she was stood over the wolf's body and began hissing as well as growling at the vampires who were trying to get close enough to get the were-leopard away from the dead werewolf. She knew she had no reason to be protective of the wolf, he was dead, but by this point she had actually had quite enough of being bullied around. She didn't want _this_, any of it. Chains were thrown at her, three wrapping around her neck and one on each of her front paws when she tried to strike at the vampire lackies. Despite trying to dig her claws into the ground, leaping, scratching, twisting, and biting, she was dragged away from the wolf's carcass and towards the now unlocked exit of the Pit.

When she got to the exit she felt something hum in her blood. Her attention was immediately distracted. She felt as if something was tugging at her blood - something within her - and so spun her body around in an attempt to find who or what was doing whatever she was feeling. It felt as if she was drawn to one particular direction. She knew who it was the second her gaze fell on him; a blue eyed brown haired vampire. She had never seen anything so beautiful, but there was something in his eyes she could not identify. As quick as she found him he was gone and she was dragged out of the Pit causing her to start fighting once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pits.**

Chapter Eight: Spots & Stripes.

A hit to the head with a vampire's fist was enough to send her unconcious. By the time the feline woke up it was the next night and the meat placed infront of her was smelling bad. Her hunger however drove her to eating the small joint of beef, needing it to put off starvation. A growl rumbled in her throat as she realised the effects of the vampire Godric's blood had fully left her. There wasn't a drop left inside her blood stream. Her tongue poked out from between her massive jaws, licking her lips as she let herself look around. She was once again chained to the floor infront of Felipe's throne. Of course Victor had a throne beside Felipe's although it was definately smaller in height, width, and detail. It was almost amusing how vampires took heirachy so seriously. The sound of the punters already filling in for tonight's fighting filled her ears.

By now it was the last friday of the month, and most nights she ended up being knocked unconcious by the vampires since she fought to get out every time she wasn't in the Pit. The vampire's blood had worn off the day after she had seen that brunette male vampire. Unfortunately she had one fight each night, and since her heart was still beating there was so many innocent blood on her hands that she had been forced to not think about it. The grief she would have felt would be unbareable, and until she got out of the dreaded vampires' grasp she did not have the luxury to loose it.

There was more people inside the building then normal. The crowd was louder, there were more bets being made, and the excitement of the crowd was so great that it was almost suffocating. She found the entire thing sick and immoral, but what else could be expected from vampires? From where she was chained she could already see the weretiger Felipe and Victor had promised inside the Pit. The tiger was huge, looking like a bengal in sub-species, and his body was clearly built to fight. The look in his eyes was so dark and intimidating the leopardess found herself shrinking back just a little. She got a feeling she may not be able to survive this one.

The second she was unchained from the floor, chains still around her limbs however, she began fighting. Her claws struck out in every way possible as she used all the weight she had to try and stay in the spot she was in. She did not want to go into the Pit. She may have been fed every evening but that was one meal every twenty four hours causing her body to greatly lessen in weight. The fact she had stayed alive so long was impressive considering this. She hated the fact she was given enough food to stay alive but not enough to be able to put up a decent fight for her freedom.

Unfortunately before she knew it she was flung into the Pit by four vampires, the chains now off her body, and the exit shut as well as locked. She snarled in fustration, flicking her tail in anger, before putting her attention back onto the tiger. Before the fight began however she managed to pick up a conversation between Felipe and another vampire...

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty."<p>

A warm husky voice rumbled. Power poured from each tone of his voice clearly proving his dominance over all who was inside the building and yet for some reason acknowledged Felipe as if the King was above him.

"Godric, what a pleasure to see you here."

Felipe responded, his accent clear.

"How could I resist with a were-leopard and were-tiger?"

Godric responded, his voice remaining neutral and yet keeping the power within it.

"True. What may I do for you Godric?"

Felipe asked, passing all pleasantries and getting to the point.

"I would like to make a bet with you Felipe. Should the leopard loose I would claim her, and if she should win I shall offer a favour in return to you."

There was a deadly pause afterwards making it clear Felipe was considering it. With the power in Godric's voice it was clear a favour from such a powerful vampire wasn't anything you got every day. Perhaps even a first.

"Interesting. Very well, I accept your bet. Know however I shall not loose."

With that the fight began...

* * *

><p>The leopardess wasn't sure who she wanted to win the bet. Felipe was definately not someone she wanted to remain with however she had no idea who this Godric was or how he would treat her. He was the unknown, and knew even if Godric won the bet considering how powerful his voice was she knew escape would not be possible with him. He clearly had more experience then a girl who once believed she was human could imagine.<p>

The tiger launched himself at her as quick as a snake, causing her ears to fly back as she pushed her front end up into the air. Her claws struck out in an attempt to push him away however the tiger was too heavy for her to do so and she ended up on her back with his front paws on her chest, pinning her down onto the floor. She landed with a thud and for a second she was stunned. However she didn't stay still for long. Her back paws came up, claws unsheathed, and she pushed them into the sensitive male organ that resided between his hind legs. The tiger definately did not like that and leapt off her to the side, hissing at her. She got up onto all fours, her back arching as she hissed back, ears flattened against her skull.

She launched herself at him, her teeth sinking into his scruff as her front claws began scratching against his shoulder, her body pressed against the tiger's side. She pushed her teeth beneath the flesh, desperate to draw blood and especially so as she felt the tiger sink his own teeth into the side of her neck. He was closer to her windpipe then she was his, and with this knowledge she began to feel slight panic build up. Despite being desperate to escape the vampire clutches she did not want to do so by dieing. She was not suicidal in the least bit. She wanted to live. She had to live. She felt bad however - she didn't want to kill any more either.

As her back paws pushed against the ground, attempting to jump onto the tiger's back, she remembered the bet between Godric and Felipe. Godric said he wanted her to be his if she lost yet this was a fight to the death. What use of her would he have if she was dead? The question hovered in her mind as the tiger's teeth sank scarily close to her windpipe causing her to yelp out in pain. How could Godric heal her from death? What properties did vampire blood have? Bracing herself the leopard threw her head back, forcing the tiger's teeth out of her despite the fact he came away with quite a bit of her flesh. She leapt backwards putting some space between the tiger and herself.

The question was, was she willing to risk her life to see what plan Godric had up his sleeve?

Blood poured down her neck and chest, all hers, and some of the tiger's blood on her muzzle, teeth, and tongue. She was panting heavily, and she knew she was in a worse state then the tiger despite the bite mark on his scruff and claw marks on his shoulder. With no choice she ran at the male, every muscle she had remaining flexing beneath her sweaty coat. The tiger ran at her, slamming his entire weight into her chest and head causing her to flip backwards, landing with a thud onto the ground. The tiger almost seemed to be smirking as he put his front paws onto her exposed underbelly, his claws sinking into her flesh as he moved his muzzle forwards towards her neck. In a last moment of desperation she began looking around the outside of the Pit at the viewers. One caught her eye instantly, the brunette male vampire she had seen earlier. Was this Godric? She thought she saw his head nod but couldn't be sure since it was so quick and she was began to feel as if she was going to go unconcious.

She felt a heavy paw hit her head hard, causing it to move quickly to the side upon impact and then everything went black. She knew no more. She didn't even hear the booing and cheering of the crowd with the result of the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pits.**

Chapter Nine: Purring Welcome.

She felt like she had been run over with a very large truck. Groggily she felt her senses grow until they were in their heightened state. In her subconcious her mind noted that her senses were so much higher then normal which was familiar. The feline felt as if the world was swaying until the feeling of silk met her furry frame. She found herself purring at the touch of such fine silk against her body. Now that was more like it. Rubbing the side of her head against the material it took her a while to remember everything she had been through and the fact she should be dead right at this moment.

Opening her large mouth she let out a yawn before opening her eyes. She was stunned into silence at the sight of the room around her. She was laid on a beautiful four poster bed that had almost see-through ruby red curtains between each pillar on every corner of the bed. The bed was queen size and had more then enough room for four or five of her. There was four pillows at the top end of the bed and luxurious high quality sheets accompanying it. The back wall was covered in a beige wallpaper that intricate gold detail which matched the intricate gold detail on the pillows and bedsheets, reminisant of oriental design. The carpet was white and thick which was so soft that you could easily fall asleep on it in comfort. The two bedside tables matched the bed in wood, and on the right wall of the bedroom there was sliding cream doors that matched the other three walls. No doubt it contained the large wall length wardrobe. On the left wall was a door which she had no doubt contained an exquiste bathroom that wouldn't be out of place in a five star hotel. Everything was of the highest quality.

The room overwhelmed her thoughts so much that without any strain brought out the human in the were-leopardess. She blinked a few times as her humanity flooded back to her and she began to remember everything. She cringed at the thought of what state her human body could be in. Shaving was going to be a pain and she didn't even want to start thinking about the mess her hair would be in. Then there was her eyebrows and she was concerned about her weight. She had quite a lot of puppy fat before she changed into a leopard for the first time. With eating abundant in the forest as well as the zoo and barely eating in the Pits it was anyone's guess as to what her body would end up looking like.

Hearing her stomach rumble she glanced out the window beside the bed on the back wall and noticed it was daylight. Perhaps early afternoon which meant if that Godric vampire had saved her then he would be in his day time rest locked in a light tight room. Hopefully her door wasn't locked. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to escape or stay here to see what was going to happen. There was pros and cons for each. If she left she would have to go back to protecting herself, risking being caught again, but she would have her freedom. If she stayed she may have Godric's protection if he was a decent vampire but if he wasn't then she would end up being in danger again. Deciding she'd make a decision after eating she leapt off the bed and padded into the bathroom. To get out of the room she'd have to be human and so if she managed to change back she would have to bring her body back up to a decent state because she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone see her in the state she'd probably be in.

Inhaling deeply she tried to relax and before long felt a tingle run through all her limbs. It felt painful. So much so she ended up collapsed on the ground - she had only changed once from human to leopard mind you - but she did notice she didn't have fur anymore. Clenching her jaw she flexed her fingers before she forced herself up to her feet. Relieved there was everything any woman could need on the dresser infront of a large mirror she first clipped her fingernails into an appropriate length before plucking her eyebrows into a fair state. She took some time shaving her armpits and legs before clipping her toenails. Cringing at the sight of her hair she stepped into the shower, managing to figure out how to turn it on and get it to a warm temperature. She washed her hair thoroughly with water before lathering it with quite a bit of shampoo. She rinsed the shampoo out before putting in some conditioner. By the time she rinsed that out she could run her fingers through her hair without any knots. She did notice how long her hair had gotten, which was to her bottom, and knew she'd have to find someone to cut it soon.

After some thought she realised she was twenty five years old - she had been wild for a long time. Sighing deeply she padded out of the shower, turning it off, and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. Once her body and red tinged chocolate brown hair, she ran a brush through her hair before managing to plait it although it made her arms ache quite a bit. Her hair still seemed long even in the plait. Quietly she left the bathroom and went over to the wardrobe hoping to god there was some sort of clothing in there.

Her body was of decent size. Her breasts were still a UK size of 36A, and she still had large 'child-bearing' hips, stood at five feet nine inches in height, as well as what she thought was large thighs. However her puppy fat was gone, although despite the fact her stomach was flat she was not skinny by any means. She felt she was a nice weight. She knew she would never be thin and skinny - especially like the actresses, models, or most singers are in this day and age - but she was glad of that. She didn't want to look like a rake or severely unhealthy.

Looking at the clothing she knew they were female but she wasn't so sure they would fit her. Whoever the clothing was for was definately thinner with bigger breasts then her. Fortunately though despite the fact half the wardrobe was clothing that made her think of the dark side of sex - scary - the other half was pastels and some were even tracksuits. Relieved by this she grabbed a pair of pastel blue tracksuit bottoms which had two white stripes down each leg on the outside, a white short sleeved t-shirt that she felt was far too tight despite the nice give in the tracksuit bottoms, and fetched a pair of white socks as well as a pair of white boxers made for girls. Glancing at the bras she knew she would never be able to fill them and so grabbed the tracksuit hoody that matched the bottoms so her breasts were hidden from view. Putting everything on she felt a lot more comfortable in some clothing. It had been a while since she had. She marched back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as well as use cotton buds in her ears before she went over to her bedroom door. To her relief she wasn't locked in.

The rest of the room was just as luxurious as my bedroom although it had more of a warm traditional feel that you would find in the best cottages and manors which the feline enjoyed. It took her a while to locate the stairs but once she got downstairs she noticed that there were people wandering around. Most were maids although once she found the kitchen she noticed there was a cook who strangely seemed to be waiting for her. The second the Were sat down the cook immediately asked her what she would like to eat. Licking her lips she found my throat felt rough from not being used.

"Um, what is there?"

The leopardess asked quietly, finding it hard to hold her gaze since she had always been a shy person despite the fact she was rather ferocious in leopard form. She had never felt comfortable in her own skin - a result from bullying throughout her education.

"Anything and everything my dear."

The cook responded. She looked like a down to earth southern woman with wisps of greying black hair straying from her bun, a very grandmotherly type plain light yellow dress with a white apron over it paired with a pair of light yellow pumps on her feet. It was hard to feel anything but good things for her since she oozed a kind, gentle, and warmth.

"Um, can I have a few pain au chocolats and a cup of tea for now? Earl grey is fine, with milk no sugar."

Her voice was raspy but she knew with time it would end up sounding how it used to. The cook nodded setting about getting the girl her breakfast despite it being two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Whats your name deary?"

The cook asked, making the feline pause for a moment as she tried to find her name. It had been a while since she had remembered or had a need to but it soon came to her.

"Oh! Maria. Maria O'Conner."

The leopardess responded, a smile stretching over her lips at the joy of being able to use her own name once more. Maria thanked the cook when her breakfast was set infront of her. Starving, she devoured her meal before sipping slowly at her cup of tea. She may have been able to have eaten more but decided to wait until it was dinner time. Just because she hadn't eaten well in a while didn't mean she was going to eat anything and everything the second she got a chance to. She knew her stomach would most likely complain in a rather volatile way if she even tried. After being shown to the library Maria picked out Pride and Prejudice before curling herself up on a comfy couch infront of a lit fire. It was in the middle of the book she ended up dozing off, the side of her face resting on one of the couch with the rest of her body curled up. Her arms were tucked against her chest whilst the book had fallen face down onto the floor open at random pages. She slept peacefully and happy for the first time in a while. She didn't need to be alert, she was safe more or less, and she didn't have to wake up at any particular time. Plus she was comfortable with a full stomach and no dehydration in sight. She slept without dreaming which was the best thing for her and something she would be glad for. When she did dream it ended up being vivid and very very strange dreams. They usually were almost like a movie but with the most random plots in the world - sometimes they weren't even about her and sometimes they had things that could never ever happen in them. She was known for crying when the dreams were particulary sad, and during the best dreamless sleeps she had drooled a few times. Fortunately this time there was no tears, no drool, and no dreams. Just peaceful sleep.

It was only when she was shaken gently that Maria began to stir. Something between a groan and murmurr left her lips as she turned over, trying to shake off whoever was disturbing her as she now faced the back of the couch. When the shaking refused to stop she sighed deeply before slowly blinking her eyes until she could open them with her eyes focused. She rubbed her eyes briefly, yawning, before she pulled herself up to a sitting position on the couch with her legs straight against the seat of the couch. Turning her head her sleepiness immediately went away as she saw the vampire who she guessed was Godric staring at her. Her cobalt blue eyes widened before she scrambled off the couch and darted behind said couch in an attempt to hide. She couldn't help it. He was beautiful and a vampire. She felt intimidated beyond words. Her cheeks were red from blushing as she peered over the back of the couch so only her eyes were visable.

"Um... hi? Oh! Um, thankyou, for, err, saving my life... and getting me out of there..."

Maria said quietly, blushing even more at her stuttering. From the twinkle in Godric's eyes she knew he was amused at her reaction. Damn vampires.

Why did she have a feeling she would be thinking and saying the words 'damn vampires' more then that once in the future?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longer then previous chapters. Hope the quality is just as good, if not better. =D


	10. Chapter 10

**The Pits.**

Chapter Ten: Kitten's Reception.

"It is not a problem, kitten. However, I must ask how you got my blood inside you."

Maria hesitated at those words from Godric. Biting her bottom lip she wasn't entirely sure what to say - should she lie or tell the truth? Clinging to the back of the sofa she was rather glad he hadn't used his vampire speed yet to seperate the couch from between them.

"T-the vampires... The ones in charge... Um... F-felipe De Castro? I think... He said he got it. He had a vial... made me take it. I think he has had it for a while... Maybe a h-human undercover in y-your nest... took it whilst you slept... or when you were injured... I don't know."

She managed to reply, hating the fact she sounded so weak and flustered especially infront of this vampire or well infront of any vampire. However her mortal shyness just wouldn't quit it, and she had been forced to gaze at her hands as she spoke just to get those few words out. It also didn't help that the animal inside her was making her feel some strange things whilst Godric was around. Maria didn't know what she was feeling, just that she had never felt it before and for some reason it made her want to get closer to him physically although due to her shyness and fear of vampires she'd never do so.

She supposed he wasn't unattractive. Infact he was very attractive. What with his piercing blue eyes, warm brown hair, and muscular build on a tall frame he was definately any girl's dream even without his overwhelmingly powerful aura that he naturally gave out. He definately had to be an old vampire. No one could have such an immensely powerful aura without a lot of centuries on his - or her - belts. She remembered how Felipe De Castro and his side-kick had talked about Godric. He was clearly very important and very high in the vampire heirachy by the way they spoke of him and his aura she could feel now just backed up these claims. So what was he doing with saving her? She was sure he could feel his blood in her had been fading, so why bother saving her and bringing her back to his nest? She just didn't understand it, and honestly she was a bit anxious at finding out.

"Very well. We shall go see my childe this eve. Together we'll have more resources to verify your story. Until then, you're my pet. Come kitten, we'll take my bike."

With that Godric sped over to Maria at vampire speed, grabbed her bicep, and then 'encouraged gently' Maria through the house. She followed willingly, bewildered and confused all at once before she was stopped infront of a large motorbike. Her senses immediately came back to her at that point.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I am not getting on a bike. Nu-uh, no way."

Maria stammered, shaking her head vigourously as she tried to back away. Godric merely chuckled softly at her, using his vampire speed to grab and put on a helmet on her head as well as putting her on the back of the bike with himself sat infront of her.

"Hold on tight."

He murmurred, and with no other choice she clung to his waist, burying her face into his back as the bike roared out of the garage, down the driveway, and out onto the open road.

* * *

><p>With Pam as Sherrif of Area Nine, running Fangtasia, Eric had moved out to New Orleans. He however had gotten rid of the monstrosity that used to be Sophie-Anne LeClerq's headquarters; it was far too tacky and obnoxious for his tastes. He had demolished the entire place and had it rebuilt to be far more suitable for his purposes. The actual house had been put towards the back of the large property, high tech security surrounding the expansive grounds, with a long driveway from the front door to intimidating front gates. Both magic, advanced techonology, and werewolf security was used to keep the grounds entirely secure - something Eric needed as King as well as to protect his assets. Not that many would dare challenge Eric since he was a thousand years old with a two thousand year old maker whom he was still very close to. It was known as suicidal to dare challenge Eric, and especially Godric, so fortunately there had not been much trouble in his new kingdom. Sookie Stackhouse had also been able to live a normal life with no more trouble due to Eric and Godric's infamous reputation. Of course it also helped she had Alicide's pack of werewolves and Sam, a shapeshifter, for protection as well as the Hotshot werepanthers due to her help in the past.<p>

When Godric and Maria pulled up to the large wrought iron gates she found herself speechless, watching as upon sight of Godric the gates opened to allow him in. The grounds had been professionally landscaped, causing Maria's jaw to drop at the outstanding beauty of the place whilst Godric drove to the front door. The garage doors opened electronically, having been told to by the head maid of the manor who had been informed by the front gate security Godric was here, and he drove the bike inside. The garage door closed by itself as well, and it took a few minutes before Maria could actually let go of Godric and get off the death contraption the vampire called transport.

"Never again..."

She muttered quietly, Godric with an amused twinkle in his eyes as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her through a door that took them from the garage to inside the manor. Realising Godric was touching her again, only this time far more intimate, Maria ended up blushing as she looked at the floor. She had never felt to flustered in ages. Well, not since she had turned into her leopard form all that time ago. It didn't help that although he looked like a young - all be it attractive and masculine - sixteen year old she could feel he was older in age then she was. She didn't even want to think about his senses and how vampires could _smell_ that she was a virgin.

It seemed like forever, but was a matter of two minutes or so, until they came to a pair of double doors which were opened by two vampires that were stationed either side as they got close enough. Maria noticed that although the two vampires were old, perhaps a couple hundred years or so, they were no where near Godric's age. The pair were definately very intimidating though with their hawk-keen eyes and cold, ruthless demeanour that suggested they had been warriors through-out their lives; both human and vampire alike.

Her gaze slid past the two doormen ( well door-vampires ) to look at the room they were entering into. It was a huge room, about half the size of a football pitch with floor-to-ceiling thick book shelves on three out of four of the walls. Infront of the back wall was a long expensive wooden desk - Maria could not tell what kind - with papers, a top of the line laptop with printer, and other 'study' materials upon it. A faux bear rug was infront of the desk, sat just behind two luxurious black chairs that matched the chair behind the desk. As she came to the centre of the room stood on the rug, she glanced behind herself to see a long black couch on both walls either side of the door, with wooden coffee tables infront of them - matching the desk in wood. It was one of the most impressive and intimidating study she had ever seen and that did not include the beautiful painting masterpiece on the ceiling of what looked like an old swedish ship in the midst of a stormy sea. A cough soon cut through her thoughts and her head jerked around only to now notice another male vampire had appeared, only this one sat on the chair behind the desk. All thought seemed to leave her mind upon sight of him, much like it had upon seeing Godric close up for the first time. To put it simply the man was breathtaking. He was at least six foot, probably taller, with shoulder length gorgeous blonde hair that looked silky to the touch, and piercing blue eyes that could rival Godric's but also were far lighter, with a muscular but lean figure. This one was lean, whilst Godric was not although Godric wasn't a crazy bodybuilder in build either but he had a body Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black after he first phased would be envious of. These two men were adonises amongst mortals. She could easily believe all kinds of artists had drawn inspiration from these two.

"Kitten, this is my childe Eric Northman."

Godric introduced, snapping Maria out of her trance-like state. Blushing from head to toe - or at least it felt like it - she shuffled backwards until she was hidden behind Godric, trying to smother a whimper from escaping. This was all too overwhelming for the shy wereleopard to handle. The sound of two males chuckling entered her ears, and she found herself blushing more as she wrung her hands, shuffling anxiously from foot to foot.

"My childe, it is good to see you. I hope I am not intruding upon any important business."

Godric spoke, his voice warm and husky to Maria's ears. Finding a little courage she peered out from behind Godric's arm a little to look at the vampire known as Eric. Godric smiled as Eric stood up from his chair and sauntered over to him, curiousity clear in his gaze.

"Och vem är det här?"

Eric asked, his voice deep and sensual, as if a feline was purring, causing a shiver to run down Maria's back. Blushing again, she ducked back behind Godric, clinging to the back of his white shirt as she hid her face against his back. Godric, highly amused by his new kitten, glanced back at the blonde viking.

"Maria O'Connor. Hon var den enda som hade mitt blod. Felipe hade henne och gjorde henne dricka den. Hon var det mot sin vilja."

The Roman vampire swiftly responded in swedish, not missing a beat, although Maria was highly confused. She had no idea what they were saying and no clue as to what language they were using.

"Hon doftar gudomligt."

Eric purred, mischeviousness and lust in his saphire eyes as he sped closer to Godric and looked over his shoulder at the five foot nine female hidden behind him. One thought was on his mind: _what was she and how could he - they - make sure she stayed?_

"Kitten, its rude not to say hello."

Godric childed. Maria forced herself to pull her head back only to jump and whimper in surprise at Eric now being so close. Once over the surprise her chin rested on Godric's back as she managed to utter a hello...

"H-h-hello..."

She squeaked, causing both vampires to chuckle in her expense again. Both maker and childe found her highly entertaining and amusing, as well as being attractive to their eyes, not to mention she smelt fantastic. Godric, of course, knowing what she was, was actually surprised she smelled so good. It seemed she didn't smell bad like other weres.

"Mmm, hello angel. Here, have a seat."

Eric responded, and before even a second could pass as he finished speaking he used vampire speed to not only sit at his chair behind his desk but also had her on his lap, her bottom snugly against his crotch, and both of his strong arms around her waist whilst his chin rested on her left shoulder. Maria squeaked in shock before she began blushing and tried to wriggle her way out of his grip. Even with her supernatural strength it seemed she was no match for this vampire named Eric. He must be quite old to be able to keep her in place as easily as he was. Godric found himself smiling fondly at Eric's antics as he sat down in one of the chairs infront of the desk. He sat back casually, realising how much he had missed just being around Eric. It was at times like this he was glad whoever ran the Summerlands had sent him back. It had been such a bad mistake to take his own life as he did. He was only grateful that in the end Eric had forgiven him. He would never hurt his childe like that again, not if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>God, i'm sorry this took so long to get out. Distractions in life, and then with a need to get Eric & Maria's meeting go just right, along with the meeting with Godric that started from the previous chapter ended up in the time taken between chapters. Damn my need for perfection! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thankyou to all of you that has reviewed. I loved reading them.

Anyway, translations:

_Och vem är det här?_ - and who is this?

_Maria O'Connor. Hon var den enda som hade mitt blod. Felipe hade henne och gjorde henne dricka den. Hon var det mot sin vilja_ - Maria O'Connor. She was the one who had my blood. Felipe had her and made her drink it. She was there against her will.

_Hon doftar gudomligt_ - She smells divine.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pits.**

Chapter Eleven: When was skimpy in?!

Instincts flooded through her blood and brain. Before either vampire could react the change begun. Her body shook in Eric's grasp as the shift occurred. It happened with such strength she managed to leap mid-shift out of his arms and ended up standing tall on all fours as a leopard on the desk. A snarl left the predator's mouth, tail whipping this way and that to show her displeasure whilst the two vampires stood up as well as take a few steps back using vampire speed. Gone was the shy mild-mannered girl. In her stead stood a vicious predator that had fought and killed a lot over the past few years. None had been vampires of course but with the experience the were-leopard had it would still be a formidable opponent against one.

Eric had definately gotten on the wrong side of her. She had felt threatened, and so automatically on instinct her body reacted to immediately protect itself. As a human she could not protect herself. As a were-leopard in her beastial form she could beat anyone back. Maria let her animal instincts take control whilst she 'mentally' sat in the back of her head as she tried to gather her wits about her. Instinct told her she had to escape. She had to run. As attractive and strong as these vampires may be - meaning they could provide adaquet protection - they were still her enemy as well as intimidated her something cruel. She found it hard to be around them although she had liked the woman in Godric's employ she had met earlier. Still, these were two sexual, sensual, and powerful males who may or may not be single or without pets or without a queen... No, she couldn't stay here. She would never feel comfortable about it.

"Now, now kitten. Thats no way to behave."

Godric teased, smirking when she hissed back at him, baring her sharp teeth. Yes, he was highly amused and he could tell his childe was too.

"She would be so much fun to train..."

Godric said, almost wistfully as his gaze went from Maria to Eric. He could easily see that Eric agreed with him. Never before had they found a female that they actually wanted, and especially one to train as well as share between the two of them. Due to both having dominant personalities it should be difficult to share but with their unique and special maker-childe bond they were close as well as respected each other enough to get along extremely well. It was as if they really were a proper father-son pair. In the gaze they shared they both came to a decision. She would be theirs. They would train her up in the vampire world and they would be the envy of every supe around. They had a feeling they would need the both of them to train Maria right. In human form she may be easy to train but as a leopard she was fierce and powerful. It would require both of them to be able to handle her. No wonder Felipe had to keep her so severely malnourished, drugged, and unhealthy. If she was on the top of her game she would have been able to take him out.

Without a second thought the she-leopard leapt from the desk and ran as fast as she could across the study and out the door. Unfortunately it didn't seem she was fast enough as she soon felt wind rush by her before slamming into something hard. It dazed her causing her to fall back to sit on her bottom like a dazed and innocent kitten. She had to blink a few times before she noticed a pair of strong legs and then a few seconds more to realise whose those legs belonged to. Instincts flooded back, a vicious growl leaving her powerful jaws as she bared her teeth, her muscles - what she had of them - flexing as she stood in a defensive crouch. Before she could pounce however someone grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her as if she weighed nothing.

A slip of Maria's humanity almost seemed to flicker through as the leopard seemed to almost pout, her piercing cobalt blue eyes staring into those of Godric who stood infront of her. Maria guessed from the hidden depths of her mind where she hid that Eric must be holding her up by the scruff.

She was not a pet, damn it. This was so very humilating.

The feline hissed in outrage at being man-handled, her tail whipping this way and that as she tried to claw at Godric infront of her but he was just out of her claw's reach.

Godric smirked.

"It seems like our little kitten needs to be punished."

Now that word got through the feral nature to Maria hidden behind her animal skin. Punished? Fear and, as much as she hated to admit it, arousal flicked through her at the thought of Godric or Eric - and especially them both - punishing her.

She felt a nose run along the side of her neck not a second later.

"Mmm. I think kitten likes the sound of that."

Eric's voice rumbled. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that her back wasn't pressed to his chest so she could feel his voice rumble like that.

She stayed still whilst his nose was at the side of her neck, her ears flicked back and body tense as if ready to launch itself into an attack and tail twitching. The second there was no pressure at her neck her body responded with instinct - all four sets of claws began thrashing in every way it could whilst she began lunging with her head in an attempt to bite anything and everything within reach it could. She didn't feel the grip come more around her neck at first nor the pressure due to the wild need to escape and fight. It was more a gradual feeling that after a few seconds managed to get her attention as she found it hard to breathe - and not out of physical exhaustion either. As soon as her body stopped its thrashing, her lungs now working even harder to try and get some oxygen, Maria realised that Eric's grip had moved from her scruff to around her neck. After a moment of her being still the grip changed from being around her neck to just her scruff again.

"Good girl."

Eric purred, a husky foreign tilt to his voice. Maria panted heavily for a few moments, the sudden rush of available air overwhelming her system before her breathing began to settle down into its normal rhythm.

"Now, if you're done, lets find somewhere private where we can get kitten dressed appropriately."

Godric spoke, an amused smile on his lips as he watched the feline's body shudder when Eric ran his long index finger down her exposed belly. Maker and childe shared an amused and devious look before the pair began striding in sync down the corridor. Maria hissed in annoyance, ears still flicked back, as she was not put down and continued to be carried. She was a wereleopard for crying out loud and had survived 'The Pits'. She did not need to be carried! Unfortunately these two vampires did not seem to have gotten that memo, and not willing to be suffocated again she knew she could do nothing at the current moment. She just hoped she was still outraged when she returned to her human form so she could yell at them but she knew with her shyness it would be unlikely she would do so.

* * *

><p>Maria had never been scared of clothes or a wardrobe before but after seeing the stuff Eric and Godric we're perusing to put on her she was now. She would have ran but they had locked the door, and to add insult to injury, they had found a collar and lead which could withhold her strength and put it on her, tieing her to the bed. It was humiliating.<p>

The clothes they were looking through would have made her blush from head to toe if she weren't a feline in fur. A ferocious hiss escaped the predator's mouth at the sight of the dress Eric was holding up to get Godric's opinion. It was the skimpiest thing she had ever seen... not including the few females seen on a man's arm at the Pits. It had slits either side of the dress that went from the floor right up to the hip, it was skin tight around the bottom then flowed loosely to the ground after that as well as being skin tight around the stomach with a deep plunging v neck that would reveal a hell of a lot of cleavage, whilst the bust was quite padded and clearly would force any pair of breasts to be up and perky with a simple thin halter neck strap. It was all made out of silk no doubt, a firey ruby red, and a floor length dress. There was absolutely no way she was going to wear that. Ever.

"What about this one Godric? It'll showcase that marvelous rear of hers."

Eric asked, a seductive look in his eyes as he looked from the dress to the she-leopard who snarled at him in response. Godric chuckled at their display.

"Perhaps. We'd have to find a way to get her to shift back before even addressing the issue of somehow getting it on her."

Godric responded, his warm gaze falling onto Maria. Maria made her fur stick on end, her body tense and ears laid flat back as she glared at the two vampires. There was no way in hell they'd ever get her into that outfit or anything like it. She was quite happy with comfortable and innocent type clothing such as simple summer dresses or jeggings and an extra long top. Besides that she could not wear heels let alone walk in them. Even trying was a disaster. She much preferred flat shoes, or boots with a solid thick heel.

"True. Somehow I don't think she'll change back and willingly put it on."

Eric responded, a smirk on his lips as Maria hissed back in retaliation, clearly making her opinion known. From the sparkle in his eyes though Maria got the feeling an idea had sprung to mind. She inched back on the bed until her hind end pressed against the headboard of the bed with her ears laid flat back on her skull. She watched as the pair of vampires talked at a speed she could not comprehend. She eyed them suspiciously as the talking stopped and Eric began to approach her slowly whilst Godric disappeared in a blur of speed that made him appear gone in less then half a second.

Baring her sharp teeth, Maria kept her piercing feline gaze on him as Eric got close enough to be standing next to her place on the bed. The tension in her body seemed to freeze for a moment as his long, soft fingers touched the middle of her spine and by the time his fingers eached the point where the spine gave way to the tail bone her body has become practically limp. Her front end collapsed onto the bed as he began scratching her at that spot and a rumbling purr began. She was in such heaven she had closed her eyes and so hadn't seen Godric return. By the time she felt the needle pierce her skin the tranquiliser was already pouring into her system and having an effect. Maria barely managed to open her eyes to glare at the pair before they closed once more and her feline body collapsed limp on the bed. With her mind no longer active since she had been put to sleep, her furry feline body slowly changed bit by bit until Maria was left in her human form.

There would be hell to pay when she woke up.

Eric and Godric couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the delay. Wasn't entirely sure which way to go with the ending of this chapter but I pretty much love it now. I don't own anything True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries, or anything related to it. Maria is my own creation and the wereleopard (at least its version in this story) are mine. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Pits.**

Chapter Twelve: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.

When Maria awoke she found herself sighing in pleasure as she felt the silky soft cushions beneath her. A human-like purr rumbled in her throat as she nuzzled the soft material, eyes still closed as she tried to hang onto those last moments of sleepy bliss. A second later she felt some long fingers run through her dark coloured hair causing her to tilt her head back into the touch. It had been so long since she knew a nice, comforting, kind touch that she found herself in complete heaven with not only being stroked but also the cushions beneath her. It couldn't get any better.

Although she did feel slightly colder then she had been when she fell asleep.

Maria froze, tense, as she remembered she hadn't fallen sleep. They had knocked her out. Had they put that hideous dress on her? A growl rumbled in her throat, an odd thing considering she was in human form and had never really made any kind of animal noise in that form, before she leapt up onto her hands and knees. She snapped her head round to glare at the one who had been stroking her. Surprise, surprise, it was Eric. Sat on a throne with Godric on an identical throne beside him. She quickly checked her throat, wrists, and ankles for chains. She found herself surprised to realise they hadn't chained her down at all in any way. She was... free. In a sense. She was in the dress too which promptly received a glare from her.

Deciding this was Eric's fault, after all Godric had saved her from the Pits, Maria leapt into the air and shifted to her leopard form mid-leap before slamming her weight against him. As her body hit his it sent his throne backwards until the back of it landed on the italian marble floor with a heavy thud and loud crack. Maria had just managed to sink her sharp teeth into the side of Eric's neck when she felt Godric's hand on her scruff.

"Let him go. You've already ripped apart that designer dress that was worth fifteen thousand dollars."

Godric commanded, and upon hearing the amount the dress cost Maria found herself feeling a little bad for destroying it as she had. She found herself letting out a growl that resembled a human's grumble before slowly pulling her teeth out of Eric's neck. She felt Godric release her scruff and so reluctantly got off her prey before walking behind Godric to sit down. She watched as Eric's neck healed all by itself, before the blonde viking got up to his feet at a normal human pace. She had a feeling he was only doing it so it didn't startle her and bring out her animal instincts even more so.

Eric's artic blue eyes met those of Godric's caused Maria to tense slightly as an feeling of something wrong seemed to grow in the air between them. A knock was heard on the door seconds later which caused Eric to look towards it. The trio due to heightened senses heard the female's voice - human Maria guessed - that carried through the thick double doors.

"The first of your guests have just pulled up outside. They are going through security now."

That caused Maria's eyes to widen. Guests? What was going on?

"Thankyou Darla. Go on with your duties."

He spoke firmly. The slight swedish accent he had going on was detectable to Maria's ears. How could one man be so... flawlessly sexy? Godric wasn't any better either. She just wanted to explore all those tattoos of his with her fingers.

"What are we going to do? Pam isn't here, and we can't leave just to dress the cat. It won't take that long for the guests to get through security."

Eric growled, clearly furious. Maria found herself making her body look smaller as she shifted further backwards away from him.

"Calm Eric. I will go with her. You stay and welcome the guests. You are after all our King. I'm just the muscle."

A smirk on Godric's lips told everyone just how enjoyable (very!) he found that. It was always fun to see all the other vampires quiver in fear at the sight of him due to the fact he was one of the oldest - if not oldest - vampire that exsisted right now. Yes, Godric had managed to find new things to amuse himself in his life on Earth.

"Fine, but make sure she knows just how much she has screwed up today. Not only has she potentially put her own freedom at risk but put our necks on the line. If _he_ takes it to the Magister, let alone the Ancient Pythoness, there is every chance we'll loose everything. Her captivity will be a walk on the beach compared to what we'll have to endure if _he_ has his way."

Godric gave a nod in response before turning to Maria. A single look from him had Maria feeling shame and yet she still didn't know what was going on. She gave a huff - the closest thing to a sigh in leopard form - before following after Godric out of the large throne room. He took her down a few corridors, round a few turns, and then into the room she had been taken to before for clothing. She sat wearily on the rug as Godric opened the wardrobe once more. He didn't hesitate to begin speaking.

"Vampires often don't do things quickly. If we want revenge we take the time to plan it out. Sometimes it could be years before such a plan is put into action. We after all have all the time in the world as long as we don't get murdered. We're immortal. However, that is not what is happening this time. Felipe, I'm sure you remember him, is hoping in acting quickly he has managed to catch you and us unawares. He knows I have you and is hoping in the fact that you have had such a short time away from him that you'll give into your animal whims so easily and so often that you'll be able to be declared dangerous officially in accordance with our laws. If declared such Eric and I shall be punished for taking and keeping such a danger around freely. If this happens you would be lucky to have Felipe take you back to the pits. There are worst things he could do, and rightly so, that would have you begging for death. With an appealing dress and freshly put together we had hoped to prove you are just as rational and normal as any human pet. Now don't growl at that. Its the way it works. We would be seen as weak and incapable if the humans we have work for us let alone our pet as you would have to be labelled disobeying us. Rome isn't built in a day and traditions will not be torn down in such either."

Godric spoke with such an authoritarian yet warm tone that Maria found herself overwhelmed with shame. They had only been trying to help her! Sure, they could have told her and kept her in the loop but she supposed with how defensive and wild she had been acting it was understandable why they hadn't. If they had managed to hold her still enough to say anything it was likely she would not have believed it and thus ruined everything anyway.

"Still, not all is lost."

He spoke in a brightened tone as he turned around to show Maria a similar style dress as the one she had torn but this one was in a very bold emerald green colour with gold trimming that gave it a very oriental effect. She growled at her disgust of the outfit but reluctantly nodded to show she would put it on. She watched him lay it flat on the bed before turning around to give her some semblance of privacy. Once his back was turned Maria shifted from leopard to human form. She found some underwear placed with the dress and so quickly put everything on before giving a light cough to let Godric know she was dressed. He immediately turned and then set about taming her hair into a simple but neat plait with a gold ribbon lined through it before doing her make-up. She drew the line at eyeliner and demanded she do her own mascara. She hated anything and anyone getting near her eyes. It was one of her odd quirks and slight fear of someone or something taking her eyes out.

Once ready Godric took Maria's hand and placed it on his arm which surprised her at the old fashioned gesture. To Maria it seemed to take forever to get back to the throne room but of course that could be her nerves. There was nothing she wanted more then to rip Felipe De Castro apart. Him and Victor both. Yet, she had left the safety of her home to steer clear of all vampires. She had been told that all of them would only seek to use or kill her. Nothing good could come out of vampires, she had been told. Yet here she was in a building that would no doubt be filled with them in moments if it wasn't already. Even in the Pits it was mostly weres. Especially those on V who threw their abused young or mates into the ring to earn them money. It was very rare to get more then five vampires in that place at the same time and that was if Felipe and Victor were there. She didn't doubt other vampires did see what went on - she had seen the cameras. There was probably an illegal channel just for specific vampires that paid for the privellege to watch the fights in the comfort of their own homes.

What was she doing here?

Maria didn't have time to answer that as she heard a doorman announce Godric and her own arrival before the large double doors swung open.

She felt Godric's free hand settle on top of hers, offering reassurance, as they stepped through the doors and into the throne room where Felipe De Castro and his entourage had arrived. They were all seated in luxurious chairs with expensive glasses either in their hands or nearby. Maria forced herself not to react at the fact there was blood inside them.

"Here they are. Come take a seat."

Eric spoke, sweeping an arm to the two chairs beside him. Godric had her sit beside Eric first before he sat on her other side. Godric was highly amused that Felipe was a lot more tense now that he had appeared considering he seemed a lot more relaxed and smug in the second the doors had opened. Maria found herself having to keep her gaze on her lap and keep twiddling her fingers just to keep herself sat down instead of tearing the Las Vegas King to shreds. Maria didn't know about vampire law, hell she only knew the basics of human law at any rate, and so knew she would have to leave the reins in Eric's and Godric's hands. There was nothing she could do here at this point in time. It did not mean she was giving up however or that Eric and Godric would get their asses kicked once they were alone. It just meant she was having to bide her time for now.

She could wait.

"So this is the beast? For the last of her kind she doesn't look like much does she?"

Felipe jeered, a smirk on his lips as he saw Maria tense. She didn't know whether to rip him to shreds out of anger or cry and lick her wounds at such an insult to her appearance. Was she really so horrid to look at? She had always hoped with the loss of weight she'd finally have at least one man look at her as if she was actually attractive._ 'This is Felipe.'_ Maria reminded herself._ 'His opinion does not matter.'_

"I don't know. She has quite the charm about her."

Eric purred, putting a muscular arm around the back of her seat whilst his other hand ran through a few stray strands of brunette hair.

"She reminds me of a classic English Rose. She could have broken hearts back in the day."

Eric was certainly pushing it but clearly both Eric and Godric not only found it worth but highly amusing. Especially since Maria could do nothing in retaliation at this moment in time.

Felipe sneered at the comment before pushing forth another jibe.

"Even so you must admit she would be far more fetching as a leopard skin rug on the floor."

The comment had the desired effect in the leopardess but fortunately Eric was far quicker then she could be, and so before she could launch herself at Felipe, Eric had gathered her into his arms and swung her onto his lap. With a smirk he ran his nose up her throat in an exagerated manner, making show of taking in her scent and rubbing against her pulse point with his nose whilst caressing her thigh with his right hand so it was entirely visable to Felipe.

"I can think of a number of things I'd much prefer, I assure you."

He purred. Godric found himself nodding in agreement, amusement twinkling in his ancient eyes.

Maria was speechless, every tense muscle no longer tense, and had no idea how on earth she should react now. As fierce a predator as she was and could be she was still also just a young woman who had never had a male touch her in any way other then a friend or family member. She had never even been kissed properly yet! Sure, she had read a lot of mature stories before and fantasied very vividly but none of it was anything like being very really touched as she was now. She wasn't sure whether to like the touch and be aroused, or be very afraid and get out of Eric's arms asap.

As soon as she figured a way out of this Eric was getting a piece of her mind. There had to be boundries. She'd be safer with boundries.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The long awaited chapter for The Pits. Now, I know Eric and Godric deserve a good ass kicking, but it just wouldn't fit in this chapter. It will however be coming soon, so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Pits.**

Chapter Thirteen: Kicking Ass Is A Good Defense.

Maria forced herself to stay where Eric had put her whilst Felipe was in the room. However, the longer that was the more angry she became. Of all the arrogant jerks! He couldn't just manhandle her! Her body was her own, and she sure as hell didn't want anyone to touch it. Especially not some jumped-up womanizer! She could still smell the scent of recent sex on him anyway. Just because she may be the last of her kind did not mean she was just going to roll over and let any male have at her.

Besides, it would make more sense anyway if she was desperate to pick some kind of feline were - maybe weretiger - to copulate with so they could produce cubs. Any other were could not reproduce with any were not of their species. It was one of the reasons why the wereleopard was the first were to exist and also why they've become almost extinct. If it wasn't the vampires wanting to abuse them - for some reason their blood was perfectly acceptable as well as humans - then it was other weres hating the fact that the leopards could reproduce with any other were (although it was far easier with a feline type), and their gene wasn't isolated to the first born. Sure, after the first two or three birthings depending on their strength of the mating pair's fertility did play a big part on how easy the gene passed on it did get difficult.

That however was not the point right now. The point was this blonde vampire womanizer was touching her. He was touching her in ways she had never been touched before and she didn't want him to! He had no right to paw her without her consent. Ever.

The second Felipe was gone and out of hearing range Maria spun round to face Eric with a glare and a growl building up in the back of her throat.

"You don't get to touch me, EVER! You egotistical jerk! As if I'd ever want a unfaithful asshole like you. Besides, you're not my master,"

At this she pointed straight at Godric,

"He is, and I don't give a shit whatever you are to him or he is to you, if you touch me again I'll rip your genitals from your body and burn them until there is nothing left! Is that clear?!"

She snarled, her fury burning brightly with her cobalt blue eyes. You could have heard a pin drop in that room considering the encompassing silence. It was rather surprising and impressive that the shy wallflower could turn around to show such fire and ferocity. Eric couldn't help it, and he doubted his master could either, but he found himself getting hard just at the sight of her. He could only imagine what his secret hellcat would be like in bed.

"So why are you still sat in my lap?"

Eric asked, a smug and seductive smirk playing on his lips as he eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

Maria blinked at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying for a few seconds before her gaze dropped to her lap. To her shock and mortification she was still sat on his lap and what was worse was somehow her hands had wandered to grab his muscular biceps. She consoled herself she had probably tried to shake some sense him before she began wiggling in his firm grip to get out.

"Get off, get off, get off!"

She growled, trying to pull his hands away - he had some serious strength - whilst wiggling and struggling in his grasp. It may not have been the best thing to do as the next thing she knew she heard a groan and his voice saying;

"Oh, do that again."

She froze, trying to work out what he meant. Realising she felt something poking the back of her right thigh, she almost moved her hand to see what it was before realisation dawned on her. Anyone could see the moment she figured out what he meant; her eyes widened before absolute disgust (and a fair amount of blushing in mortification and very slight arousal) seconds later before her figure began to blur every so slightly. Fortunately, Godric was paying attention and so managed to grab Maria around the waist, yanking her from Eric's grip and tossed her away from his progeny. As he expected Maria shifted in mid-air from human to leopard and landed on the expensive flooring on all four paws. Apparently that old wives' tale was true.

Maria didn't know whether to attack the blonde vampire with all the ferocity in her body or flee to find somewhere to hide that no one could find her (or couldn't reach her). When the human part of her had no idea what to do Maria did what she did best recently; she relied on her instincts. Instinct told her to attack and eliminate (if not eliminate then defeat) the cause of her threat (even if it was because he had embarassed her and hit on her) so thats what she decided to do.

The reason she was so mad, everything else that she had been through excluded, was that she wasn't even sure if he had just hit on her because Felipe was there and he was putting on a show, or if he had hit on her because he desired a hole to satisfy himself in. Either one was awful and she wasn't sure which one would hurt her less; Eric not attracted to her or Eric using her for his own satisfaction. Either one was cruel and she hated it.

Ears pinned to the back of her skull, the emotionally hurt leopardess stalked forward with vicious snarls towards the blonde vampire.

It was almost a shame really; the blonde was rather handsome. He looked like a norse god, hell, infact it wouldn't surprise her if he was Thor himself. If only he had more substance to him, if only he were more like a gentleman and actually capable of not only keeping it in his pants but being faithful he could have been the most sought after male in the world.

As it was he was probably only a highly sought after notch on whatever tramps bedpost. Sure, some kidded themselves they wanted him for the long haul but Maria knew them different. If they sought more then sex they wouldn't put out on the first date or within a month of knowing him. It just sent the most obvious signal she was easy, and therefore they were all just tramps trying to delude themselves.

She watched as both vampires eyed her with caution. Maria had no intention of attacking Godric. Thus far he had been semi decent besides the fact he practically owned her. That really annoyed her. She had ripped two expensive dresses and Godric had paid to get her out of The Pits. There would be no way for her to pay Godric back for any of that. Even if she was a free person or even free to get a job she had no qualifications. She had never completed school. Running for your life as a leopard would make such a thing hard to do. Maria knew she'd forever be in Godric's debt and forever owned by Godric.

Eric however was another matter. He did not own her. She did not owe him anything. Therefore she was more then free to tear him limb from limb which was what she intended to do.

Time seemed to almost pause for the two vampires as they tried to figure out what they could do to lessen the leopardess' anger. Of course Godric knew one idea - have Eric apologise however he also knew that Eric would do no such thing. Not until Eric respected this female like he respected him. With that out the window, and highly doubting anything shiny would distract Maria, Godric could only hope that the leopardess didn't kill his progeny. Despite having only sired one vampire Eric was still his favourite.

With a fearsome roar Maria pounced, having got close enough to do so, with her claws out and teeth bared. Of course Eric was fast but all weres had the potential to be just as fast. She didn't even hesitate. She ran after him, picking up speed with every stride, so that she was close enough to almost be close enough to grab the material of his trousers.

After a while Godric found himself sitting down as he watched the pair run around the large room. He couldn't help but find it highly amusing, and began betting on who would give up first. He couldn't help but consider that there was definately potential between his progeny Eric, and his wereleopard Maria. Of course Godric had been interested from the get-go in her but at first it had just been because she had his blood. However during the short time they had been together she had endeared herself to him. After so many centuries being alive (or undead) Godric felt he was a good judge of character. He had seen potential in being a mated pair with Maria, but seeing the way Eric and Maria interacted made him consider for a brief while being a mated trio. Sure, Eric and him had never talked nor considered taking a mate let alone sharing one but he had a feeling Eric would perhaps consider it for Maria.

The problem was he wasn't sure if they could convince little Maria into it.

Seconds later there was a loud smash and thud. Godric spun round in his seat to see Maria had managed to tackle Eric into the flooring, crashing through the floor and creating a crater in the middle of such expensive flooring. That would cost a hundred thousand to repair or replace. Yet, as Maria stood on top of Eric's back pleased as punch with herself Godric noticed that Eric was slightly smiling himself.

Yes, all they had to do was convince Maria. Godric was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me? Especially since I worked really hard on this chapter! Plus, I'll probably get to update more these next three weeks - so thats good right?

Guest - Thankyou so much for a wonderful review; It makes me so happy that you like not only the story, the way I write Godric & Eric, but also my female OC. Whenever I write a female OC I try to make her as full of character, strength, and weaknesses as possible. It is my fear someday I may end up making a Mary-Sue but thankfully I've not done it so far. Its always nice to hear that I haven't.

SilverDragon13 - I'm so glad you love my story. Hopefully this chapter is as awesome as the ones that came before it.

Zizzy0 - Lol I agree. Whatever boundries she puts up Eric, at least, will enjoy breaking them. I'm sure in a few Godric will do so as well, but I expect for the most part he'll be trying to keep the peace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

LionessLibra - Thankyou so much! For a bit I was worried I wouldn't be able to really write true to their characters, but thus far it seems I'm not doing too badly. I think its because I've pretty much read every Eric or Godric fic I could find XD haha The training shall be appearing soon.

Belladu5 - I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

Lorna Roxen - Unfortunately, its been a while since I updated but I hope it was worth the wait!

Princess Moon Shadow - Yay! Another one who loves The Pits. You made my day.

Pixiecropse - There may be a bonfire for the dress in the future... Keep an eye out!

Lunabloodmoon666 - This wasn't as soon as I am sure you expected, but hey its here =D

Fallunder - Thankyou so much for the compliments. I could never be able to neglect some good Eric/Godric POVs. They'll get their say occassionally. They're too larger then life not to!

Somebodywhocares - Maybe, or maybe not, what? I don't quite understand that.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pits.**

Chapter Fourteen: Maria's Worst Nightmare.

The next evening she heard a key in the lock of the room she had been locked inside. It was a bedroom but on the underground floor which she had noticed was locked and guarded with the best technology money could buy. She assumed Godric and Eric's resting place was on this floor hence why she was locked in the only other bedroom - they didn't trust her not to stake them in their sleep yet. Honestly, Maria didn't blame them. She didn't know if she wouldn't stake them whilst they were dead to the world either if given the chance.

She watched wearily as both vampires came into the room freshly dressed. She immediately hated how deliciously sexy they looked. Both were black denim jeans, black biker boots, and whilst Eric had only an undone black leather jacket on (showing off the entirety of his muscular chest), Godric wore a tight fitting white wifebeater that not only showed off the defined muscles of his chest but also the tattoos on his shoulders and arms. They both looked dangerous, sexy, and ready to go. Clearly even if they weren't vampires they would be so far out of her league she wouldn't be allowed to even look at them let alone have a single fantasy of them.

Maria forced herself to think of herself as only a prisoner and these two were her kidnappers. It made it easier to ignore how attractive they were and how unworthy she was of them which she fully believed since although her body had dramatically lost weight inside she still felt like the fat girl she used to be.

She was simply dressed in the clothes she had first worn at Godric's place. She had managed to wash them, sort of, in the bathtub in her en-suite. Of course she could only use water and a bar of soap but as long as it didn't smell dirty nor was damp then she was fine with it. A hairdryer had helped dry the clothes in time for when she woke up this evening since both vampires had kept her up until sunrise when they died for the day. A shower had also helped freshen herself up.

"Come, we're going out."

Godric encouraged, holding a hand out for her to take even as she still sat on the double bed she had slept in. Hesitantly Maria got up, stepping towards him until she was close enough to put her hand in his which she did. Holding her hand securely, Godric followed Eric out of the bedroom and back up to the ground floor of the Louisiana Headquarters. They didn't stay inside for long though and before she knew it they were inside a garage where not only did a multitude of expensive cars were housed but motorbikes too.

Considering what they were wearing Maria began to back away as she shook her head from side to side.

"Oh no. I'm not getting on any motorbikes. I absolutely refuse!"

She insisted. She had never felt comfortable on two wheels, especially with how bad drivers of any vehicle could be, that she refused to go on any of them. It had to be four wheels, a plane, or boat for her to get on them. Godric tugged at her hand pulling her curved frame against his own muscular one with ease. Putting a hand on her back he rubbed it softly in an effort to reassure her.

"Shh, its alright little one. We're not going on a motorbike. For what we are intending to do we're going in the Lincoln Navigator."

Maria frowned then. If they were taking a car then why on earth were they wearing biking gear - and why were they pretty much half naked while they were at it?

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

She asked, looking at the pair suspiciously.

"We're pretty much the oldest of our kind still walking this earth and the most powerful - especially together. We cannot escape the press and so we've decided to enjoy the spotlight. We might as well get something out of it."

Godric explained, although Maria had a feeling they were censoring it for her own benefit. She got the feeling they dressed like not just for the spotlight but to lure women to them for their blood and sex. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt they'd still do it with her around but she told herself it wasn't as if either were seriously interested in her. Why would they be? They could have anyone they wanted. Why would they settle for her? She nodded quietly, keeping her gaze on the floor as she tugged her hand out of Godric's hand before walking through the large garage to the 2013 Lincoln Navigator.

Eric and Godric were a bit confused but decided to put off the strange reaction for another time.

The journey away from the mansion and towards their destination was quiet as far as Maria was concerned although both vampires tried a few times to initiate a conversation with her. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Maria broke out of her silence and distant thoughts.

It was her worst nightmare - a shopping mall. Not any shopping mall either but clearly the most luxurious and expensive kind of shopping mall where all you would find is designers. She had never owned a designer in her life. That wasn't the problem though. She hated trying clothes on. They always looked wrong on her, or the wrong size, and with her old body size she had felt self conscious as well as depressed when she looked in those changing room mirrors. Although she had lost some weight due to her rather abusive past since leaving home Maria didn't expect this outing would be any better then her previous shopping encounters. Just the thought of shopping made her want to find some kind of junk food to indulge in to cheer her up before escaping the clutches of her worst nightmare.

"Uh, I'm not getting out of the car."

Maria informed both vampires as the car came to a stop in one of the parking spaces right out front of the shopping mall. Within seconds both vampires had gotten out of the car and Godric had opened her door.

"What do you mean you're not getting out of the car? We need to get you more clothes."

He asked, a raised eyebrow telling her he wasn't exactly pleased with this outcome. He was also rather confused. So far the women he had met thoroughly enjoyed shopping so what could possibly be her problem?

"I have more then enough clothes."

Maria stated, although she knew it was an outright lie. She had one outfit. The one she was wearing and she hadn't even washed it in the washing machine yet - she had done it by hand and not even with the right products.

"Little One, you have one outfit that my housekeeper gave you. You need more clothing."

Godric argued, although he kept his tone calm and reasonable.

"Theres always the clothing in that wardrobe where the dress came from."

She continued, desperately trying to find a reason the vampires would accept so she wouldn't have to go through a horrific shopping trip. This time Eric piped up from the other side of the car, having opened up that door as well just to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

"They are Pam's. She would not appreciate you wearing them especially after you tore through two of them."

Maria could hear a slight accent that definitely did things to her body it really shouldn't. However she could never resist a man with an exotic accent.

"Then I'll stay as a leopard. It'll be fine."

She responded, waving it off casually as if staying as a leopard was a feasible plan of action.

"You can't stay as a leopard Little One. Not only is it unrealistic but it'll cause a lot of trouble for both our world and the human world. Now, if you don't get out of the car then we'll get you out ourselves."

Godric told her, a slight smirk to his lips as he mentioned getting Maria out. She watched him cautiously as she tried to think of another way out of this.

"I'm allergic to designer clothing."

She tried but all she got was a low chuckle from the pair of them before Godric grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out of the car. Before she could react he had flung her over his shoulder, her head now facing that ass that should be illegal, and growled in fustration. Sure, the view was very nice but she did not want to go shopping at all.

"Let me go you... you... neanderthal!"

Maria snapped, hitting her fists against his strong back. It was actually rather tempting to feel that back of his (even more tempting to give his bottom a squeeze) but she forced herself to keep control. She would not act like one of those sluts that they were clearly not lacking. The shock of Godric giving her own bottom a smack caused her to pause in beating his back. Not only because it was sudden but also because she liked it. A lot. It was very hard to pretend she didn't.

"I can't believe you just did that! Let me go! I refuse to be manhandled by you... brutes! I don't want to go in there and you can't make me."

She growled as she continued her beating on Godric's back. Low chuckles could be heard from both Eric and Godric.

"I think we all know how much you enjoyed it. Theres no point in trying to hide it. Now, you can complain and fight all you want Little One but we are going inside and getting you a brand new wardrobe. You cannot wear that outfit any longer."

With that Godric entered through the sliding glass doors of the shopping mall with Eric at his side. Of course the moment they entered they caused a stir amongst the other people around - and it wasn't because Godric had a woman tossed over her shoulder. That was a dead cert. Maria found herself glaring at every woman she saw swooning or casting lustful eyes at the two male vampires currently in her company. She couldn't help it. They may not be hers, now or in the future, but damn it she was with them. None of their audience knew who she was to them, she could be their girlfriend or married to them for all they knew, and so it was outright rude to just stare at them like they were. She also wished Eric would button up that damn leather jacket. It was not proper to be showing all that skin of his chest.

To Maria's horror they took her to a lingerie store first. Her squirming only turned more erratic as she desperately tried to get away.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I refuse! I will not have new clothing and definitely not underwear either!"

She begged, the desperation and fear leaking through into the tone of her voice. Eric and Godric shared a look before Godric placed Maria onto the nearest chair within the store. Both men then proceeded to kneel infront of her, each of them placing a hand on her knee to not only show reassurance but to also keep her in her seat. They knew she'd bolt the first chance she got.

"Why do you not want to go shopping, lover?"

Eric asked, a slight purr to his voice that made Maria's eyes widen. She did not like the new pet names. They made her feel all tingly and not just the warm tingly feeling of happiness that resided in her chest either.

"Shopping is the spawn of the devil."

Was Maria's answer which only caused both vampires to smirk in amusement.

"Oh really? Why is that Little One?"

Godric asked, rather intrigued that he had finally found one woman who did not like shopping. Infact she hated it. It was definitely a fresh change of pace.

"Because clothes aren't made for normal people! They're made for sickly anorexic women that are apparently far more attractive then any woman that has not only a normal body shape but a bit of extra fat on her bones. It isn't even about personality any more, and the clothes are either so skimpy or so tight you can see their fucking ribs, breasts, or ass in it! They might as well be wearing nothing, and even if you find something you actually like they are made for said anorexic women, so even if your size is there it doesn't sit right on your body shape anyway - even if you manage to get it on! Which is also another problem. They don't even care if you have larger then normal hips, or your breasts aren't actually the size of balloons like most people in the media and men seem to assume. Its disgusting, depressing, and I wanna go home for some cheesecake! Chocolate and vanilla."

Maria ranted, leaving both vampires rather speechless. Clearly she was rather passionate about this subject, and although this did indeed shock them as well as give them valueable insight on Maria but they couldn't help but scan her figure to make note of her curved child-birthing hips and breasts that although they were indeed not the size of balloons were definitely a good size in their own right.

Perhaps they paid attention to her body longer then they should have but with their eyes darkening in lust they couldn't exactly help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And here's another fun filled chapter! Don't forget to leave a review - they make my day.

Iinvalidzz - I shall be bringing out their vampire instincts, however since their relationship with Maria is rather new and not to the stage where they are involved romantically it shall not be seen as much as it will be in the future. I hope you liked the update!

Lorna Roxen - Hopefully I didn't take too long to update this time. Was it quick enough for you? I hope so!

Princess Moon Shadow - Yay! I am so happy that you love it. Thankyou for your review.

Guest - I'm glad you find my snippets of humour so funny. I love comedy so much that I can't help but sneak it into my stories. This chapter contained a lot more comedy then usual, in a way, but at least it helps develop their relationship.

Guest2 - It gives me warm fuzzies to know I made you laugh out loud - I do it too! Thankyou so much for such lovely compliments.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Pits.**

Chapter Fifteen: Shopping Is The Spawn of The Devil, But I Like The Nightdress.

Before she knew it she had been politely shoved into a changing room and left alone whilst Godric as well as Eric began perusing the store for lingerie as well as sleepwear for her. Maria growled in fustration, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation as she paced the small amount of room she had. She supposed calling shopping the spawn of the devil infront of vampires, of which myths and legends had described them as, was probably the reason her complaints had remained unheard.

She had a plan though. No matter what they brought she would say they didn't fit, that they were too small, and eventually they would give up since they had to run out of sizes. They couldn't buy her clothes that she said couldn't fit, right? At least that was what Maria hoped.

It wasn't long before a pile of lingerie was thrown over the top of the door.

"We'll wait, lover, whilst you try them on."

Came an exotic tinged voice from the other side. Maria bit back a hiss at Eric's voice. He really did rub her up the wrong way. Inhaling deeply she picked up each piece one at a time whilst not bothering to look at them, making sure to make noise, as well as shuffling around inside the changing room. After all they all had supernatural senses and if she did absolutely nothing they would know she was lieing.

"None of them fit."

She called out. Their response however was not the one she expected.

"Oh really? I'll come in and help you. As a Supe we're usually exact when it comes to sizes."

Maria was silent for an entire second in shock due to Godric's response.

"NO!"

She shouted back in haste and desperation. She couldn't believe they'd suggest coming in to help her change. She also knew they would probably very well do it as well with or without her permission. She did not want them to see her stretch marks or the wierd combination of both malnourishment, abuse, and a remainder of puppy fat on her stomach as well as around her thighs. It didn't help either that her bottom was still as large as ever but there was a maternal line family trait. Of course that and her eyes were the few features she did like about herself so she couldn't be very upset by that. She wasn't sure the male sex, however, would find it attractive. Especially with their anorexic female stereotype that is always in the media.

"Little one, we clearly can't trust you to try any of it on yourself nor pick anything to purchase. The only answer is to help you, thoroughly, get a wardrobe that befits you and your new station in life."

Godric responded, and Maria could just picture a smirk on his face - Eric probably even had one himself! She couldn't help but growl under her breath before turning to face the lingerie of terror. It was either try them on herself and actually pick the few she would wear or let them do it. Since she had no intention of them ever seeing her bare body she knew she'd have to do the first option.

"Fine, I'll try them on myself."

She grumbled, hearing two masculine chuckles, before she began stripping off her clothes. Once naked, with her back to the mirror - she sure as hell was not looking in that - of course, she picked out the first set. She couldn't help but cringe at the practically see through red lace set. She doubted the bra would actually provide any support let alone give the impression her breasts were larger then they were and the other part was a thong. She was never going to put a thong on. She threw it over the door with contempt.

"Hell no."

She growled at them before picking out others that were similiar and chucking them over the door as well. To her pleasure that meant only one quarter of the pile was actually left. Her cobalt eyes soon fell upon a rather interesting nightie. She picked it up and couldn't help but love it as she saw it in its entirety. It was leopard print in pastel colours, with a semi circle neckline that would highlight what clevage she had as well as full support around the bust area that a decent bra would have, short sleeves, and would end at her knees. The nightie was loose from underneath the bust to the bottom of the dress which just added to the attractiveness of the nightdress to Maria. She slipped it on eagerly and couldn't help but be pleased as it fit nicely. Of course it would probably look better on some anorexic blonde bimbo with huge breasts but she was trying to ignore that.

Who knew the sex ridden vampires could actually pick something nice out? Although she guessed the fact it was leopard print and had the words 'Sex Kitten' on it in a calligraphy font above the bust it may have been something they picked out to tease her.

"Lover?"

Came a voice from behind the door causing Maria to spin around in response, her eyes wide. Relieved the door was still closed although she doubted there was more then an inch between the door and Eric.

"Yes?"

Maria responded, deciding she wasn't going to make anything easy for either of them.

"You've been rather quiet in there. Are you alright?"

He asked, and the almost concern sounding in his voice made Maria answer honestly. She hated she couldn't be as defensive and fierce with these two vampires as she had been to the others.

"Yes. I've found something I like."

Maria sighed, biting her lip as she waited for the inevitable.

"Which one is it?"

Godric asked. She guessed he was now stood beside Eric.

"Its a nightdress."

Maria told them, turning her back on the door as she hoped they wouldn't ask her to show them. Unfortunately hoping had never gotten her anywhere.

"Let us seen then."

Came an enthusiastic purr from Eric. Maria frowned. Was it wierd she could tell between their voices when she couldn't see them?

"Do I have to?"

Maria asked, her voice quiet and vunerable. She knew Godric owned her, she owed him a debt and not just the money he had paid to get her out of The Pits. She had taken his blood. It may not have been willingly nor from the direct source but she had still had it. From what she overheard in The Pits that was a blood offense. As much as she just wanted to run, to escape, or to even bury her claws into the backs of everyone around her she knew she couldn't. Yet after her time in The Pits she knew she would never be able to trust anyone again. Her history had proved what good of humanity never came anywhere near her if it even existed. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Both of which wanted for some reason to see her in a nightdress.

She wasn't going anywhere, and without her inner animal taking charge she found it difficult to really fight with the two vampires. This was definitely starting to get old. She really hoped they had some human food, especially junk food, at their house when they returned. Tonight would be a night for indulgence in her opinion and hopefully not in the company of Eric or Godric.

"Come on Little One, it would be nice to see what we're paying for."

Godric encouraged, although Maria found herself pausing as she thought about what he said. Truthfully she knew he was just talking about the nightdress, however she couldn't help but hear those words in another context. Would Godric want to see her bare before him because that was what he had paid for?

Maria sighed. He owned her and she hated it but at least she wasn't in The Pits being forced to fight for her life night after night. It could be a lot worse. Against her better judgement Maria opened the changing room door, wrapped her arms around her chest beneath her bust, and then stepped out of the changing room. She didn't bother glancing up at the vampires. Instead she looked down at her feet deciding that would be the better place to look.

"Oh lover," Eric purred, "Look at you."

She couldn't help but frown at that. What did he even mean? She didn't understand it and thus was so lost in trying to figure that odd response out that she didn't see Eric walk towards her. It was only when a thumb and finger tilted her chin up that she realised he was there. Her frown remained as his head inched towards her. As he got closer she found herself feeling more and more uncomfortable. It didn't even occur to her that he might be trying to kiss her. As it was he wasn't going to, although that didn't mean he didn't want to, but instead ran his nose up the length of the side of her neck.

"Mmm... Now you look and smell delicious."

Maria wasn't so naive to not realise exactly what Eric meant by that. Although she knew what he meant and he sounded sincere she didn't understand why he felt that way. She'd never had a male interested in her as anything but a friend. No one had ever lusted after her let alone anything more. So why would Eric find her even a little bit attractive? Did Godric feel the same?

"Um, can you let go now?"

She asked, squirming a little in Eric's grip. She could have sworn Eric kissed her temple but he had stepped away so quickly that she couldn't be sure she felt anything. She found herself frowning again before going back into the changing room, shutting the door firmly. This night was stranger then shifting into a leopard for the first time and she didn't know where to begin to sort this whole thing out in her mind.

"Eric, _let her go_."

Godric spoke, causing Maria to pause when she realised Godric was speaking another language. A language she could not identify nor had she heard in her entire life. She blinked a few times as Eric turned his head to converse with Godric.

"_She does not know how to process our... flirtations_."

Godric continued, an amused smirk on his lips as he took in his progeny's emotions. Of course to anyone else Eric would look impassive but Godric had known his progeny for so long that he could read the blonde Viking like a book. His smirk grew wider as Eric came to a conclusion and turned his head towards the leopardess. Godric knew exactly what Eric had thought up.

"Eric, _no_."

He commanded firmly, almost chuckling as Eric pouted. As much as both of them would enjoy seeing if her tongue was as skilled as her fighting, kissing her would most likely not be the way to go for this. Infact it would probably set them back quite a few steps should they do it at this stage.

"_And you are not putting her hand there either. There are other ways, more subtle with finesse, that'll get us what we long for_."

Whilst Eric could easily be subtle and have finesse, he wouldn't have survived so long if he couldn't, it didn't mean that was his first course of action. As a Viking fighting was in his blood - both to protect and to gain what his people did not have. It was a way of life and one Eric had never really left behind. Especially when it came to women. None ever held his attention, and the few that did often did not last for long, so he saw no point in beating around the bush. If he wanted to fuck them then he usually groped them, unbuckled himself, and stuck his tongue down the woman's throat. Whilst he did want Maria for more, at least it was pretty sure he did, he was annoyed that he would have to be patient. He was a very physical man and not showing this was driving him crazy.

"_What_?"

He asked, exasperated only to glance down in respect when he noticed his maker raise an eyebrow at him. He may be his own man and vampire but Eric knew this was no reason to show disrespect to his maker, father, brother, and son.

"_Romance her. She does not know her own self worth. She hides her body, and does not wish to go shopping. She'd rather not see anyone. It is clear she does not know nor ever had any male attention besides that of platonic. We'll have to seduce her in a way she'll understand as well as give her the feeling of control. We'll take her to an entertainment store for books and film. We can use what she picks as a basis for this_."

Godric responded once he saw Eric was suitably chastised. What neither expected was a short giggle to interrupt their conversation.

"Little one?"

Maria glanced up at the dark haired vampire only to quickly look down with a blush as she fought to hide her embarrassment. That and the way Godric had his eyebrow raised made her feel things she didn't want to admit.

"He looked upset, like you had punished him. Like you're his father. It was cute."

She mumbled honestly. Now where was that hole that could eat her up?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one as much as I did the last one, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it just as much. Thankyou all for such great reviews, please keep them coming!

Casper22 - Their relationship is amusing isn't it? Eric just doesn't know personal boundries. XD

Pixiecropse - Yay! I'm so glad there are others out there that feel the same way about shopping.

Dawn444 - I'm so glad your enjoying it. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long.

Lorna Roxen - I'm glad =)

Princess Moon Shadow - Thankyou honey. I'm so happy you liked it.

DanathaKettu - Aw, your compliments are making me and her blush ;] It makes me so happy others enjoy an OC like her. I really do get annoyed when most female OCs are stick thin, or perfectly curved in every way, and yet are made out to be picked on and such when its not remotely realistic. Anyway, the fact you do a happy dance/wiggle has brightened my month! Hopefully this chapter made you do a happy dance/wiggle as well. =D

Koryandrs - I'm glad you find my story interesting.

Guest - And here is the next chapter! I'm sure Eric & Godric will never be able to look at shopping the same way ever again XD

Whatwouldyoudo - Yay! It flatters me to know you not just like it but love it. =D


End file.
